Deaths Intervention
by MasterRoku 1776
Summary: AU. Death had made some carefully thought out plans for Harry Potter. But those plans were thrown out the window when Albus Dumbledore decided to start manipulating Harrys life. So Death decides to do some manipulations of his own. With new friends, new powers, and a soul bond it will be a different Harry Potter that comes to Hogwarts than the one that Dumbledore is expecting.
1. Deaths Intervention

**JULY 31, 1988**

It was a dark and stormy night at number 4 Privet Drive. To the average person it would seem that the house was quiet, but they would be wrong to assume. For someone would have to strain to hear the quiet weeping of a small, for his age, malnourished young boy who lying on a small thin mattress. The fact that the mattress was in a cupboard under the stairs would have alarm bells wringing in peoples heads. Had someone called child services to investigate this house they would have discovered the boy lying in an awkward position on the mattress.

If they were to look closer they would see he was trying to ease the pain from his broken arm and broken ribs witch were 'gifted' to him by his obese uncle. The place would soon be swarmed with police and said uncle would soon be spotting a new orange uniform.

Unfortunately the sadistic uncle was smarter than most would initially think. He knew to save his 'special' beatings for the school holidays, no one would be seeing the young lad for a few weeks at the least.

He lay there, weeping silently and unmoving for hours. His uncle had administered this latest punishment for some fictional wrong doing on his part. He was thrown into his cupboard only after he had faked unconsciousness, knowing that his uncle preferred to beat him when he was conscious and could feel his punishment. The house has been quiet for a while now as everyone apart from him was asleep. The pain he was receiving refused to let him sleep though, his uncle having shut the left one with his fist.

He suddenly heard a distant chime. The local church clock had just chimed midnight. Fresh tears flooded down his cheeks even someone with their ear against the outside of his cupboard door wouldn't have heard his whispered singing.

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to me."

What this young boy didn't know was that he was being watched.

-0o0o0-

Death gazed at the image of his chosen protruding from his pensive sitting on his desk with a sad and frustrated look. Death was sad because his chosen was in such an awful place. Death was angry with the one who deliberately put him there. Death had laid out a carefully thought out plan. Harry was not to grow up like this. Harry was supposed to grow up in a loving environment growing up making friends and learning about the magical history of the world.

He was supposed to go to Hogwarts confident, brave, smart, noble and selfless. He was supposed to meet his soul mate at the sorting. He was supposed to meet his best friend, which death had planted, on the Hogwarts express. He was supposed to meet his lifetime familiar at the age of ten. He was supposed to gather the hallows and become his chosen master. He was supposed to learn from his friend and together they would defeat Voldemort and bring the magical world into an era were muggle borns and magical creatures are treated fairly and equally.

But know harry was growing up unloved and malnourished. Death had made sure that when his chosen was born he would have twice as much magic as Merlin himself, so that he would be able to learn from the friend that he had picked and be able to become the most powerful leader of the light that was ever known. But now he had severe blocks on his magic that limited him to only being able to access 1% of his full magic capacity. How he was surviving with such low reserves of magic was something that not even death could figure out. If this continued he would be only a slightly above average wizard.

At the rate that this was going harry would succumb to the manipulations put on him by Albus Dumbledore. At this rate he would go to Hogwarts weak and pliable. He would not meet the one he was destined to be with and his friend would not meet him until it is to late. His familiar would never make it to him being captured and sealed away by Albus Dumbledore. He would go on with life never knowing of his true inheritance, some of it being stolen from him without his knowing. He would go on to be a sacrificial lamb made by Dumbledore so that he will be able to defeat Voldemort himself.

And if harry by some miracle didn't succumb to his manipulations then he would become dark. Having not been shown any love or friendship his entire life, Harry would go to Hogwarts with pure evil corrupting his heart. He would have a hate for everyone. He would go through school learning some of the darkest of the dark arts. He would then go on to becoming the next dark lord. Only he will make Voldemort look like an angry kitten.

Death could not let this continue on any longer. He was going to have to do something he hasn't done since he created the hollows, he was going to intervene! If he acted now his plans for the future could still be saved. He was going to have to do some manipulations of his own where his chosen would meet his most faithful friends a few years early. He might as well grant him a few extra powers as well. This child who was the champion of the light needed to be shown love and friendship before the flickering flame within him died forever, or darkness would rule for a millennium.

He would receive the first of four tonight, to wait any longer would be sheer folly. With his decision made, death plucked a feather from his wings. It was a short white feather. But what was special about this feather was that its texture made it looks like it was aflame. It was a phoenix feather! Death put the feather in his palm. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later the feather started to float until the calamus (quill) was pointed at his palm. White flames soon engulfed the feather growing bigger and brighter with each passing second. A moment later the flames died down, revealing a beautiful pure white phoenix.

The bird looked up at her creator wondering what her new purpose was. Like most phoenixes, death creates them with a specific purpose. Some phoenixes choose to mate with each other and have little chicks.

But only once before has death created another white phoenix, and that was for the last true leader of the light, Merlin.

Death turned his hand so that the phoenix was looking at the image of Harry.

"My dear I want you to go to this young boy here and bond yourself to him. He is my chosen and he needs to be loved or else the world as we know it may be doomed. I think that you will be able to help him stay on the path of the light." Death said softly.

The phoenix looked at the boy and nodded her head that she understood. With that the white phoenix flew into the air and flamed away from Death and to her new master/friend. Death looked at the image of Harry again, knowing that once the phoenix has bonded herself to Harry, he will always be protected. With a phoenix as his friend he will most likely never stray far from the path of the light. Death hoped that with her arrival that little flickering flame of hope that harry has will turn into a raging inferno that will never be put out.

-0o0o0-


	2. Hope for the Chosen

**AN: I would like to point out that I, unfortunately, do not own harry potter or its characters. Some of this chapter was taken from author robst's story 'Fates Gambit'. I thought that some of his words would work for the story that I am writing. So Disclaimer I do Not own the words from Fates Gambit. I am merely using them for the purpose of my story.**

 _Italic- robsts words._

 _Harry had just finished singing his song when he started to hear the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. This sound was so strange it could almost be considered magical, it appeared to generate a feeling within him that was almost alien. It was called hope!_

 _It got louder and louder until he was sure that his fat uncle would be stomping his way down the stairs at any moment to put the blame on him for waking him up, which of course would mean another obligatory beating._

 _A burst of flame later and the most amazing sight harry had ever seen was in his cupboard. It was generating enough light to illuminate the whole street, but the strangest thing was he could understand what this creature was singing._

 _She said that her name was Hedwig and that she was a phoenix, but more importantly HIS phoenix. She said she would be his constant companion and friend for the rest of his life. Harry's tear were flowing freely at this majestic creature that gave him a new meaning to the term brilliant white, that she wanted to be his friend was almost to much for the abused young boy. He felt that his crying must have set Hedwig off because she started crying to._ But as her tears started to fall on him something amazing happened, his injuries started to heal.

' **Relax my friend as I heal your pain** '

Harry heard the words in his head as plain as if they were spoken. His injured eye opened again, his arm and ribs knitted back together and he could breathe properly again. Harry realized something though. If his uncle came down here the next morning and saw his new friend he was sure that she would not survive. He grew worried for his first friend.

"We need to be quiet or my uncle will come down, I'm surprised he hasn't already."

' **No one else in this house can hear anything and we will be leaving here shortly anyway. Is there anything you wish to take with you?** '

Harry reached out and grabbed two items. On was his baby blanket, the other was a small stone.

"Okay I am ready to leave."

With that said Hedwig grabbed harry with her claws and she and Harry flamed out of Number 4 Privet Drive never to return. If a wizard was looking at the house at that particular time they would see a blue sphere appear around the house before the sphere cracked and shattered indicating that some type of ward was just broken.

-0o0o0-

Harry and Hedwig flamed into existence in a stone room. Harry looked around the room. It was big with a high domed ceiling. The walls were decorated with gold and ivory in a medieval type fashion. There were support columns set throughout the room. All together it was a very nice place.

"Where are we Hedwig?" Harry asked curiously.

 **'We are in Potter Manor. The ancestral home of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Your family's home.' Hedwig said from her perch on Harrys shoulder.**

"What do you mean 'Most Ancient and Most Noble? And my family has an ancestral home?" Harry asked.

 **'I will explain it to you tomorrow Harry. But for now we must get you something to eat, then it is off to bed.' Hedwig says to her master.**

At that moment two house elves pop into existence. The one on the right was a male wearing what looked like a butler's uniform with a crest on the left breast. The one on the left was a female wearing what looked to be a maids outfit with the same crest on the left breast.

"Young master Harry has returned home at last!" they both said excitedly.

Harry looks at the two elves in shock. He has never seen a creature like these before. He was scared for a moment, but then he remembered that Hedwig was with him. She would be able to get him out of here if they were here to hurt him.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but who an what are you?" Harry asked politely.

"We is house elves young master. I am Raven and this is my wife Grace. We is the house elves of the Potter manor." Raven replies.

"Come master Harry. You is looking hungry. And just look at the state that you are in. If master James saw this he would have his wand out shooting curses first and asking questions later." Grace says as she takes Harry's hand and leads him out of the ballroom with Raven following close behind with Harry's blanket and stone in his hands.

Grace leads harry through a couple hallways, passing room after room and turning down another hallway every now and then. Soon they come up to a staircase, which Grace leads him down. Soon they have made their way to a large dining room. It had a long table that looked like it could fit twenty people, with chairs that looked as though they should be in a kings castle. There was a chandelier hanging right above the center of the table. The walls were painted a lovely red. There were some paintings on the wall. Some had battlefields others were portraits, and some were just of certain places.

Grace leads Harry to the head of the table were she directed him to sit down. When he was seated Grace goes through a door to the right of him. Hedwig gets off of Harry's shoulder and takes perch on the back of his seat. Harry looks around in awe. He was wondering if all of this was just a dream, one he hoped to never wake up from.

Grace returns with a sliver tray covered with a lid. She sets it down in front of Harry and removes the lid, revealing some soup, freshly baked bread, a few drumsticks and some vials of a dark blue liquid.

"You will have to drink some nutrition potions before you can eat first. When you is finished eating we will be getting you ready for bed." Grace says kindly.

After drinking the potions( which tasted like blue raspberry) harry started eating. It had to be the best meal he has ever had. Before he knew it he had already eaten all of it. So with his belly full Grace lead harry back the way they came. She led him up the staircase and down two hallways before coming to a stop at a door with a gold plaque that said 'Harry's Room'. Grace lead Harry into a room the size of the Durslys house.

"It is very late right now young master, so we will just have you go straight to bed. But tomorrow you will be needing a bath." With that said she got some cloths out for him and left the room. Raven following after he lays Harry's things on one of the desks. Harry changed into his pajamas that Grace laid out for him and turned towards the bed. The bed was so big that it looked like you could fit two cars side by side and still have enough room for him to lie down comfortably.

As Harry got into bed Hedwig took perch on his headboard.

 **'Rest now my friend. You have a lot to do tomorrow. I will watch over you as you sleep.'**

Harry decided that he would ask questions tomorrow. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep now. Soon harry drifted off into the realm of Morpheus, were he had pleasant dreams for the first time in awhile.

-0o0o0-

Death looked down at the sleeping form of Harry. He was glad that he was able to get harry out of there and into a better home. Now it was time for step 2 of deaths plan; granting harry some extra powers.

Death gazed at harry deep in thought on what powers would best suit Harry. He looked over his sleeping form before his eyes settled on his lightning scar. Suddenly Death had an idea.


	3. New powers!

**AN: this story has already hit 100 views. Anyway once again I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter.**

Death raised his hand and concentrated. A moment later lightning started arcing across his fingertips. It was beautiful to watch, lightning arcing from his fingers to his palm, twisting and turning, crawling across his skin. Death pointed his hand at the image of the sleeping harry and released a large bolt of lightning. The bolt arced its way towards the image. When it made contact with the image, it made a ripple and going through the image towards Harry.

The bolt soon made its way towards harry before finally merging with the sleeping wizard. When the bolt had completed merging with Harry, one could see that small arcs of lightning were shooting off his body. Death lowered his palm and observed harry once again.

'He seems to have taken the lightning quite well. Now what else should harry receive?' Death mused to himself.

Death thought long and hard about what else harry should receive. 'Hmmm harry does have a cousin who is a metamorph. That could be useful in the long run.' So with that Death withdrew a dagger. Death raised the dagger and sliced open his palm. He raised his palm over the image of Harry and clenched his fist until three drops of his blood fell of his hand.

-0o0o0-

If one was watching over the young wizard while he slumbered, they would see three drops of a red liquid fall from nowhere and drip onto the boys head before sinking into his skin. The observer would then see a faint glow from where the drops had once been.

-0o0o0-

Death waved his other hand over his palm, healing the cut he had made. Death gazes at Harry once more and decides that he will receive one more power in addition to the ones his friend will be teaching him. Again death goes deep in thought, trying to decide which powers will best suit Harry. Death gazed at the image of Harry once again, looking for inspiration on what to give the child. His gaze soon moved towards the beautiful phoenix that was watching over him as he slept. He recalled how she healed the chilled with her tears. That's when Death thought of the last power he would gift upon to Harry.

Death once again concentrated, this time a little harder than usual. Soon tears started running down deaths face. But what was different about these tears was that these were glowing pure a faint white light. Death held his hand below his face and caught three tears in his hand. He looked at the glowing puddle of liquid in his hand. This was one of deaths most powerful powers. With one single tear he could heal any injury, cure any disease and even bring someone back to life. He has only used these tears on a select few mortals. But now he was going to bestow this power onto his chosen champion, Harry Potter.

Death raised his hand over the image of Harry, and let his tears fall.

-0o0o0-

Again if someone where to be watching over this young boy, they would again see three drops of liquid fall from nowhere onto the child's head. Only instead of red, these drops were clear and glowing a soft white. Again the child's skin absorbed the liquid into his body. Then a soft but bright light radiated from the boy. Soon it died down revealing the still sleeping child.

-0o0o0-

Death waved his other hand over his palm, healing it instantly. He turned his gaze back to the image of Harry. He nodded his head, satisfied with his work on Harry. He walked back to his throne and sat down. His work was only just getting started though. He still had a lot to do to make harry into the leader of the light he was supposed to be.

'Step two is complete. Now its time for step three: Roku.'

-0o0o0-

 **AN: Sorry this chapter is a little short. I just love cliffhangers, don't you?:)**


	4. Roku

**AN: I got to say, some of your guys reviews were eye opening.**

 **Circadian Cyphers- I honestly forgot. Thank you for reminding me. It will be in a future chapter.**

 **The Wandmaker-I might just make Hermione different. Also you had some good ideas (which I'm totally stealing BTW :P ). I get helping the Longbottoms and Moony, but why Sirius and Moody? And I** **MAY** **have him help ghosts.**

 **TBM10- Thank you. You're so kind.**

 **Now disclaimer- I hate saying this, but I do not own Harry Potter. I also have an addition; I do not own anything that may relate to DBZ. On with the story.**

Death sat in his chair thinking hard. Why he was thinking hard you may ask. Simple, he is trying to create the perfect friend/brother/teacher for Harry. It is going to take lots of concentration to get this right. Death was trying to decide on what species of wizard he was going to make him. He needed to be of pure and noble heart, he needed to be kind and protective of his friends and loved ones, while also a fearsome and deadly warrior to his enemies. Then death got an idea.

He waved his hand and a vial of blood appeared on the table in front of him. Now this was no ordinary blood. This was the blood of a Saiyan. About a thousand years before the time of Merlin Saiyans roamed the earth alongside muggles and wizards. They were a warrior race that was masters over the ancient power of Ki. With Ki they could do things that no Wizard in history has ever been able to do before. But with both Ki _and_ magic they were an almost unstoppable race. They even had the power to transform and multiply their strength one hundred fold. But one day they broke out into a disagreement and formed two sides. Those two sides went to war. When the dust settled only a few families were left of the Saiyans. Those families soon dying off a few hundred years later. This vial contains the blood of the most powerful and pure hearted Saiyan that ever lived. The blood, of Son Goku.

Death took some of Goku's blood for later use. Now Death was glad he did, because from this blood he will make a perfect friend/brother/teacher for Harry. Death waved his hand and a large cauldron appeared in front of him. He uncorked the vial and carefully pored three fourths of the contents into the cauldron. Death recapped the vial and set it aside for later use. Death then went over and grabbed two bones from his cabinet. One was a wizards bone, Merlin's to be exact, and the other was the bone of a Saiyan, Goku's. Death added both bones to the cauldron. 'Now for the tricky part.' Death thought. Death waved his hand and a magical core appeared above the cauldron. Death raised his hands until the core was right between his hands. He then started channeling magic into the core.

If one were watching death work, the sight would mesmerize them. It was beautiful to watch as magic went from deaths palms straight into the core above the cauldron. When the core was glowing a bright white death stopped channeling magic. But he was not finished yet. He yet again raised his hands, but this time instead of magic, he started to channel Ki into the core. It was even more beautiful than the magic. Beams of golden energy flowed from deaths hands into the core. Soon the core started to glow a beautiful golden white. Death stopped channeling Ki into the core.

He looked at the core, searching for anything wrong. Satisfied with what he saw, he guided the core into the cauldron. The liquid in the cauldron started bubbling, before the liquid started to take shape. The shape soon morphed into that of a young boy of about eight years old.

The boy had spiky jet-black hair(*cough* adult Gohan *cough*) , jet black eyes and a chiseled face. He was about 5 feet tall. He was wearing brown work boots, dark blue jeans, and a dark red hoodie under a black bikers jacket. But even with the clothes you could tell that this boy was well built.

The boy looked around frightened. He looked at death and became even more scared.

"W…who are you? What is this place? What's going on?" the boy said, clearly afraid.

"Shh shh shh, its alright, I'm not going to hurt you. All will be explained in a moment." With that said death puts his hand on the boys' head. His hand glows gold, as he transfers the knowledge the boy will require. Soon the boy relaxes as he learns of who he is and what he is supposed to do.

Death retracts his hand and looks at the now calmer boy. "What is your name?" Death asks.

"My name…is Roku" Roku says confidently.

Death smiles and offers his hand to help the boy out of the cauldron. When he is on the ground death starts to direct him towards the image of Harry.

"That is my chosen champion. You are to teach him all about the power of Ki. You two will grow so close that you may as well be twins. Think you can do that for me?" Death asks Roku

"Yes." Roku replies

"Good." With that, Death plucked another feather from his wings. This feather was also white. Soon Death had a white phoenix perched on his hand. Death turned his hand towards Roku and spoke in a soft voice.

"My dear would you please bond yourself to this young man before me. He is going to be the best brined of my chosen champion. Your sister is already on earth with my chosen."

The phoenix looked at Roku and Roku looked back. They stared at each other for some time before the phoenix nodded her head approvingly and flew onto Roku's' shoulder. A moment later both roku and the phoenix burst into white flames. Soon the flames died down you could see the phoenix nuzzling her head against Roku's.

"What is her name Roku?" Death asked curiously.

Roku replied, "Her name is…

-0o0o0-

 **AN: Hey it's me Roku. So I have a request from all of you readers. Can one of you make a prophesy for my story. It has to be like the original only Roku has to be added and Leader of the light as well. It has to entail that the two of them will bring a new age to the magical world and they will be the two leaders of the light, with the power the dark lord knows not. Also, what should I name my phoenix? I have an idea but I want to hear some of your guises ideas in case you think of something better. BTW, is it wrong of me to ask for one of you to draw fan art of my character Roku? If it isn't could one of you do that?**


	5. Explanations

**AN: You guys- "Roku where the f*ck have you been?"**

 **Me- hehehe well you see, about that, my computer broke and I just got it back like 2 days ago. So sorry if you have been waiting for updates. Oh yeah, while I was waiting for my pouter to be fixed I got Far Cry primal. I'm thinking about making a How to Train Your Dragon fic with some of far cry primal's elements. No im not using the plot of far cry nor the characters. I will only be using the weapons, beasts and maybe a few extra thing mixed in. so if you want to see that, review with a yes.** **This story now has 7000 views. I am honestly surprised that I got this many. Some of your guises comments were a little hurtful but were nonetheless true.**

 **TBM10- had I added the content of this chapter to the previous one you would understand why I am making Harry and Roku so powerful. All the things that you said in you review will mostly be answered in this chapter.**

 **Nsaifnabi- I am using your suggested name for my phoenix. But why Archimedes?**

 **Darthdeadpool- most of your questions will be answered in either this chapter or a future one.**

 **Jacke44- congratulations, I will be using your prophesy in my story.**

 **Now I think I have said enough. I** **Do Not** **Own Harry Potter or DBZ. Now on with the story.**

"His name is… Nimbus." Roku replies while stroking the phoenixes head.

Death smiles at that. Death waves his hand and a backpack appears on the table. Death then walks over to one of his many bookshelves and starts reading through the titles on the tomes, occasionally grabbing a book and putting it into the backpack. After 10 books had been added Roku decides to speak up.

"Excuse me Death, what exactly are you doing?" he asks curiously.

"I am preparing you a bag of some things you and Harry will need to learn." Death replies as he adds another book.

"But why send books with me to earth? Why not just transfer the knowledge directly into our heads?" Roku asks.

"Simple Roku. You see the mind is a complex thing to understand. It can only take so much before it shuts down completely. Today I was able to transfer the basics directly into your head because you were just created. Your mind was still 'pliable' so to say. Think of a baby, their minds are like a sponge, able to absorb anything they are taught. Had I transferred any more than what was necessary your mind would not have been able to handle it, thus you would have become a 'vegetable'. The reason I can't to this for harry is because he has had a lot more time to grow than you. If his mind is more 'solid' than yours was. If I were to attempt to transfer the knowledge to him now, his mind might just explode from the sheer strain of the transfer. Does that answer you question?" Death explained.

"Okay but why make me and Harry so powerful? Do we really need all this to defeat one dark lord a fourth of our strength? Roku again questioned.

Death looks at Roku with a sad look. He dreaded telling them of this. " Roku I am not making you and Harry so powerful just because of Voldemort. I am making you so powerful because there is another enemy that you two will need to face. One so powerful that it will take the two of you working together to defeat him."

Roku was not expecting this. Now he was more confused. " Who is this enemy that we will face?" Roku asks hesitantly.

"His name is Demigra. The Demon God. The original Dark Lord. During the time of the Saiyans, a portal in the sky appeared. This portal lead straight to the demon realm. A realm of pure darkness, malice and hatred. When the portal opened,an army of demons came through lead by Demigra. He came here with the intention of pure destruction. Town after town suffered his hatred. Family after family was wiped out for no real reason. The only thing standing in his way, were the Saiyans. The Saiyans being warriors of the light were able to counteract the darkness that was here brought by Demigra. Many lives were lost, both demon and Saiyan, until one Saiyan took Demigra head on. The purest and most powerful Saiyan, Goku. Their battle shook the earth, each blow stronger than the last. Eventually Goku was able to overpower Demigra and using his magic and Ki, Goku was able to seal Demigra away into another realm called the Shadow realm. With his final breath, Demigra vowed to return and destroy the earth. All the dark lords that have come after him are one of two occurrences. The most common is he whispers to certain wizards, promising them power and eternal life. He makes them do his bidding, trying to have them break the seal on his prison. The other more rare occurrence is when Demigra is able to send a small part of his consciousness to earth, taking the form a wizard with his only goal to become powerful enough to break the seal on his prison. But were there is a shadow there will always be light near by.

When Demigra's influence comes to earth there is always a leader of the light to drive him away for a short time of peace. Grindewald was the last dark lord who happened to be a small part of Demigra himself. He was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort is a wizard that is being influenced by Demigra himself. Only Voldemort is the most powerful wizard that Demigra has ever influenced.

That is why I need you two to be so powerful Roku. Demigra has been trapped in the shadow realm for over 5,000 years, growing stronger and stronger. Soon the seal on his prison will break and he will be free to lay waste to this land once again." Death explains while putting a few more books into the magical backpack.

Roku stays silent for a few moments, digesting what death just explained to him.

After a few more minutes Roku asks another question.?

"When will the seal on Demigra's prison finally break?"

"The seal will break in about 10 years." Death says after thinking for a moment.

"How will Harry and me be able to beat him if we only have 10 years of training?" Roku asks confusedly.

Death smiles at Roku. "I will be providing a room for you and your allies at potter manner. While inside this room time will move slower than it would outside the room. While inside this room you will age at the same time as outside the room, but you will still be able to grow your physical strength. One day on the outside will equal to one year on the inside. But roku I must warn you you cannot use this room constantly. You can only use this room once a week while the room resets itself. If used more than once you or any one else who are with you will be trapped there forever. Do you understand?" death asked.

"Yes I do." Roku replies.

"Good" Death says as he puts the final book into the backpack. Death then goes over to a cabinet and bulls out a small brown bag. He looks inside and sees about two dozen lime green beans inside. He added the brown bag into the backpack. Death then went over to a pedestal with a very large open book resting on it. This was no ordinary book though. This was the time book. In this book was every single person, place or thing that had ever existed. Death looked at the open page of the book and saw Roku's' name in it. Death waved his hands over the book and began to chant in an unknown language. The book glowed white for a second then went back to how it originally was.

Death turned to a curious looking Roku and said " I have just added you into the Earths history. You are now Roku Son of the Most Ancient and Most noble House of Son. You now have a vault at Gringotts as big as Harry's family vault. People will know of your house to be allied with the Potter and Longbottom house for the last 2,000 years. In the history books it will say your house was one of the original-founding members of the Wizengamit and that your house was just as feared as the Potter house. Like Harry your parents died when you were a baby.

Death looked over at the picture of Harry and saw sunlight starting to come through the window. He had been working all night long. ' Oh how time flies when your having fun' Death thought with a chuckle. Death turned back to Roku and saw him petting nimbus. "Alright Roku, Harry should be waking up in about 30 minutes. I want you to go and introduce yourselves to him." Death hands Roku the backpack.

In here are the books that will help you beat Demigra and his army. I have also added a bag of beans that once eaten will restore you back to full strength and health. I suggest you plant some of these at potter manor. Now go and don't come back for at least 400 years." Death says with a smile.

Roku looks to nimbus and asks to take them to potter manor. With a flash of white fire the pair is gone and on their way to the start of a very long journey.

-0o0o0o0-

 **AN: so what did you think? Please review and give suggestions on what should be in my story. BTW Demigra is not going to be my main focus of the story, he will come in later. I plan to have this story go through all 7 years of Hogwarts. Also I will try, I said TRY, to update at least every 2 weeks. Big R out.**


	6. And so it begins

**AN: so I have had someone write me a prophecy that goes quite well with the plot of my story. I am going to be using this prophesy in maybe chapter 10 or 11. My story just hit 10,000 views. So I am a happy man.**

 **SLYNNR- I was never truly gone ;)**

 **god of all- I wont be abandoning this story any time soon.**

 **Orphanannie1166- I will be using your prophecy in my story.**

 **Oh I would like to inform all of those How to Train Your Dragon fans that I will be writing a fic about that in about a month or so. Don't worry I will still be updating this one as well. Well I think I have said enough for today. Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or DBZ.**

-0o0o0o0-

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, order of Merlin first class, defeater of the dark lord Grindewald, leader of the light, was just returning to Hogwarts after a very enjoyable vacation in the Bahamas. His usually pink skin now had a noticeable tan, and he looked generally healthier.

Albus had just entered his office when he felt that something was very wrong. He looked around his office trying discover what was wrong. The portraits of the previous headmasters were just beginning to awaken, Fawkes was still sleeping on his perch, all his books were still on their shelves. Then he turned his gaze towards the mass assortment of silver instruments in the left corner. He saw that each of them were doing what they should be doing until his gaze fell on a certain one. This one was supposed to be letting out small puffs of smoke every two seconds and making a soft buzzing noise, but it was still and quiet. This device was used to monitor the wards he had placed on number 4 Privet Drive.

Albus quickly ran over to the instrument to see if it was damaged or broken. Seeing that there was no damage to the device he quickly drew his wand and cast a few diagnostic spells. But when the results came back he cast them again to be sure. This was not right for the scans were telling him that the wards had fallen. But that was impossible. The wards could only fall if Harry was either dead or if he no longer called the place home.

So deciding to get to the bottom of this he set out towards the gates of Hogwarts to apparate to Number 4.

-0o0o0o0-

It was now morning at Number 4 and the occupants of the house were just waking up. The mother of the house made her way down towards the kitchen to make her some coffee. When she had made a sufficient brew and had wiped the remaining sleep from her eyes she got up and made her war towards the stairs to wake up the freak so that he could make her family breakfast. She unlocked the cupboard door and started banging on the door.

"Wake up you little freak! Its time for you to make us breakfast." Petunia said with a small hint of enjoyment.

With that done petunia went to use the bathroom. Five minutes later she walked into the kitchen expecting to see the freak cooking breakfast. So she was shocked when she did not see him in the kitchen at all. She turned towards the stairs intenon pulling the little brat out of his cupboard. But again she was shocked when she did not see him there. She looked around the house to try and find him but she could not find him. The only thought that she could come up with was 'where did he go'.

-0o0o0-

The boy in question was just waking up from a most wonderful dream. He had dreamed that he was taken away from Number 4 by a bird of white fire and was taken to a beautiful mansion were he was fed and had slept in the largest bed he had ever seen. He had dreamed that a young boy around his age had appeared with a phoenix on his shoulder. The boy said that he was here to be his brother and teacher.

Oh how Harry wished that he didn't have to wake up. He wanted to stay in his dream and never go back to Number 4. But he knew that was not possible. Maybe tomorrow he can have that dream again.

 **"It was not a dream Harry. And you will never be going to that terrible place ever again."**

Harry heard this voice in his head. Deciding to trust this voice, Harry opened his eyes and saw Hedwig perched on a headboard. Harry was extremely happy to see his feathery friend. He was happy that it was not a dream. Harry sat up in his bed and saw that he was in the room that he saw last night. He remembered that this was _his_ room in _his_ house. Just when he was getting ready to get out of bed, Grace appears out of thin air next to his bed.

"Master Harry, it be time for yous bath." Grace says kindly.

Grace lead Harry over to a door to the left of his bed. When Harry saw the inside of the room his eyes widen. The 'bath' was the size of a pool. He saw that Grace was adding things to the enormous bath that were creating bubbles of all different colors. The water filled remarkably quickly. Harry was a little embarrassed about removing his clothing in front of the elf but she insisted that he do.

When Grace saw the state of her young masters body, she started crying. The boy looked as if he was whipped for most of his life. Grace vowed that if she ever found the monster that did this she would make him dance in red hot iron shoes. Grace snapped out of her thoughts and helped Harry into the bath. She told him to wash himself as she went to get him a set of clothes. After she picked out an outfit she went and got harry a scar salve that would help heal his scars. When Grace returned she saw that harry had just put on a towel.

"Master Harry these be your clothes that you be wearing today. They were master James's so they might be a bit big. But before you be putting them on I has a salve that will help with the scars on your back." Grace says softly.

Harry nods his head and lies on his stomach. Grace then starts to softly apply the salve to Harry's back. Harry flinches at the coldness of the salve but adjusts to it. Soon grace is finished and allows Harry to put on his clothes. They consisted of a red t-shirt, some gray jeans, and a blue hoodie. Harry was happy that he was able to wear something that had belonged to his father.

Grace led Harry, with Hedwig perched on his shoulder, the long way back to the kitchen were she prepared breakfast for him. After drinking the nutrition potions Harry ate some pancakes and a healthy helping of bacon occasionally letting Hedwig have some when she asked. When Harry was finished with his breakfast he was approached by Raven.

"Master Harry there is someone here to see you. He be waiting for you in the living room." Raven said a bit excitedly.

So with that Raven led Harry and Hedwig through the house until they came upon a large room. The room was quite nice with the light blue walls, wooden floors and a grand piano in the corner. There was a fire place with a few couches and chairs near it. Their were various painting in the room as well. But what caught Harry's attention was the boy sitting in a chair petting a white phoenix. The boy had spiky jet-black hair, jet black eyes and a chiseled face. He was about 5 feet tall. He was wearing brown work boots, dark blue jeans, and a dark red hoodie under a black bikers jacket.

The boy looked up when Harry entered the room and smiled. He stood up and led the phoenix onto his shoulder. He walked over to Harry and talked in a soft and kind voice.

"Hello brother, my name is Roku, and we have a lot to talk about."


	7. Destiny Revealed

**AN: IMPORTANT. So I'm trying to decide on what to do with the Weasly's (this is going to be a Weasly bashing story). I know that the twins are going to be cool, because it's the twins…. obviously. Molly is going to be love potion crazy (probably). Ron is going to be a bigoted dick. Don't get me wrong I love the original series, but I then I realized that he is petty, jealous, greedy, and betrays Harry and Hermione like twice. I am still debating on whether I will make Ginny cool or not. Also I'm going to be making Hermione a bit more open-minded.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

"Wait what do you mean by 'Brother'." Harry asks confused.

"Here, sit down with me and I will explain all that I know." Roku says kindly.

Harry sits in the recliner across the chair roku occupied earlier. Once roku was seated he led his phoenix to perch on his knee.

"Well Harry you see, my name is Roku and I was created by a being of extraordinary power to, not only be your brother, but to teach you the ways of the Saiyan race." Roku explains.

Harry is again confused as he asks, "Who created you?"

"I was created by Death. He saw what your life has been like and created me to be the 'light at the end of the tunnel'. He made me to help you be ready to fulfill your destiny." Roku said a bit hesitantly.

"Why would I need you to fulfill my destiny? And what is my destiny?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Well there is a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. To the wizarding community he is thought to be one of the kindest and most powerful wizards on the planet. He has many positions of power where he can use his influence to make many things happen. In reality he is a dark and manipulative wizard with only his own goals in mind. He has sat by and let murderers and rapists go free. He has manipulated the deaths of many innocent people, including your parents. He has even bound your magical core, making it to where you are only able to use literally 1% of your true power." Roku explains.

Harry sat there in shock at what he just heard. He always wondered what happened to his parents but he never thought it would be because of someone like this.

Harry then asked "Why would he do all this?"

"Dumbledore heard a prophesy from a fraud of a seer. Not only was the prophecy fake, but Dumbledore believed every word of it. This is the prophecy that he heard. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Dumbledore was angry when he heard this prophecy, the reason behind that is because he believes that he should be the most powerful wizard in the world. So he sought out who would be born at the end of July and started manipulating them towards their death. But when the Dark Lord, aka Voldemort, came to your house, you survived. That's when everything started going wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asks Roku.

"Well from what Death showed me, you were supposed to live with your godfather in a loving environment, growing up making friends. You would have met Hedwig when you were ten and have met me just a few months later. Then at Hogwarts we were to meet our soul mates, you would have learnt from me and together we would bring the wizarding world into a better era without bigotry." Roku explains.

Harry sat there going over everything he just heard. He was angry with Dumbledore for manipulating the deaths of his parents and potentially his. He was angry that he had tried to take everything away from him. He now had a determination in him to not only stop Dumbledore and Voldemort, but to make the world for everyone a better place. He didn't want anyone else to go through what he had to.

Harry looked up at Roku and stated, "Where do we start?"

Roku smiled at Harry and patted the backpack laying next to him.

"Death gave me this backpack. It is filled with books and anything else we will need for our training to defeat not only Dumbledore and Voldemort, but also Demigra."

"Wait a minute, who's Demigra?" Harry asks confusedly.

Roku looks at Harry for a second before slapping his forehead.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you about Demigra. Well Harry Demigra is 'the Demon God'." Roku said while making air quotes. "You see he is the original Dark Lord. Demigra came here with the intention of destroying Earth. He is many times stronger than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. My ancestor, Goku, was the only one of that time who was able to match Demigra in power. Their battle shook the Earth, each blow they landed was met with one even stronger than that one. Eventually Goku defeated Demigra and sealed him away into the Shadow realm. But Demigra is still able to influence some of the people of earth. He whispers in their minds promising power and immortality. Sometimes Demigra is able to send a part of his consciousness to earth and take the form of a wizard with the intention of breaking the seal on his prison. But each time a dark lord appears, there is always a leader of the light to defeat them and set back Demigra plans. But Voldemort is the most powerful wizard that Demigra has whispered to, and in 10 years the seal will break, and we will have to defeat Demigra if we want to save the earth."

"But how will we be able defeat him?" Harry asked.

"Death has provided a room in this manor that acts as a time field. One day out here equals one day in there. Any thing we will need the room will provide. We will be using this room so that I can teach you everything I know and anything else we will need so that we will be able to eventually fight Demigra. But there are limits. We will only be able to use the room once every week. This is because the magic that powers the room will need to be recharged." Roku explained.

"I have a question. Since you were just created, wont people start wondering were you all of a sudden came from." Harry asked.

Roku smiled at Harry's observation, proving just how smart the young man actually was. "Well Harry Death actually manipulated history a bit to where everyone will think that my family and your family have been friends and allies for the last few thousand years or so. Dumbledore will think that he tried to kill both of our families, the same with Voldemort. Does that explain things?"

"Yes, but I have one more question. What is this destiny you keep talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, your destiny is to gather the Deathly Hallows and become the 'master of Death'. Every thousand years or so Death chooses the noblest, kindest, and most pure of heart person to wield the power of the cloak of invisibility; which makes you invisible to all eyes and all spells, the Resurrection Stone; which can bring back a shade of a dead person of your choosing; and the Elder Wand; the most powerful wand in the world. With all three you will wield the power of death himself. Death chose you to wield this power because he knows that you will not abuse it. He knows that you will only help others with this power. That Harry is your final destiny. Any questions?" Roku explained.

"I don't think so no" Harry answered.

"Good, then lets get started. First things first we will start with unbinding your magical core, then we will go to the time chamber to see what Death put in this backpack and start our training." Roku said excitedly.

"How will we do that?" Harry asked confused.

"Well death told me that when Hedwig bonds with you, her flames will 'cleanse' you so to say. Her fire will burn away the bindings on your core and any other spells Dumbledore may have put on you." Roku again explained.

"Why did you not do this earlier Hedwig?" Harry curiously asked the phoenix.

 **"Because Harry, 99% of your core is being blocked and it astounds me that you have survived with such little magic flowing through your body. Had I bonded with you and unblocked your core, the resulting magical backlash would have leveled everything in a miles radius. You also would have been knocked unconscious by the sheer influx of power coursing through your body. I did not wish to bond with you until we were in a safe environment like the time chamber. We will bond in their." Hedwig said to her young master.**

"Alright when can we start?" Harry asked Roku.

"We can start right now." Roku said getting up and indicating for Harry to follow him.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: ok before everyone starts yelling at me about taking to long, I hit a road block with my story. I could not decide if I wanted Roku to tell Harry about death and his destiny or if I was going to have death erase Roku's memory of meeting him. But don't worry because now that I have got that out of the way, I will be able to write what I originally intended for this story. So I hope you enjoyed. Roku signing off.**


	8. The Time Chamber

**AN: Important. So it seems I made a bit of a mistake with the time chamber. It was supposed to say 'one day out here equals one year in there'. The chamber is a combination of the Hyperbolic Time chamber and the room of requirements. This chamber is most likely going to play a big part in my story.**

 **Anyway I do not own Harry Potter.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Roku led Harry through Potter manor. He led him through twisting hallways and up several floors before heading straightforward. After five minutes of navigating the Manor they came upon a brown door with a gold handle. Roku stopped in front of the door and closed his eyes in concentration. After a few seconds he opened them and turned the handle and opened the door.

He held it open for Harry and when he went inside he followed behind. When they got inside Harry gasped at what he saw. What he thought would be an ordinary room was in reality a large grass field. He was standing in a small building made of white marble. He saw two four-poster beds with red curtains and a pantry filled with an impossible amount of food to his right. Too his left he saw an open door that contained what seemed to be a bathroom, a table with two chairs, and a couch. He looked up and saw a domed ceiling that acted as a giant clock.

Harry walked out of the building and looked around. He saw that there was a giant hourglass on either side of the building. He looked up and saw a blue sky with some puffy clouds. Harry looked around the field and saw a few trees were scattered around the field. To a warrior, this would be a perfect place to train, but to Harry this was a paradise.

He heard a thud behind him and turned to see Roku had put the backpack onto the table and was tossing what seemed to be a green bean in the air.

"Alright Harry I think that its time we get rid of those bindings on your core so that we can start training. When ever you're ready Hedwig." Roku said to the phoenix.

Hedwig flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder with a burst of flame. The fire soon engulfed a shocked Harry. When the fire had fully engulfed him there was a huge shockwave of magical power of magical power. The wave cut up the ground and formed a crater before it was contained in a blue energy shield that Roku created.

Harry let out a scream as the inflow of raw magic filled his body. He could feel his body heating, stretching, and growing? After a few minutes the flow started to slow down and the pain did as well, causing Harry to stop screaming. Soon the flames receded and Harry was finally able to se what happened to him. He looked down and was shocked at what he saw. He had grown to about the same height as Roku, his body had filled out to were he didn't se any bone through his skin. In fact he would say he had a decent amount of muscle on his body. He also noticed that his fathers clothes, which were a few sizes to big, now fit him perfectly. **(AN: Harry is not going to be a Horcrux in my story, sorry if I disappointed you all with that)**

It was then that Harry noticed how good he felt. He felt as though he could move a mountain and not be tired. He felt like he could run around the world. He felt warm all around. He could feel his skin tingling with energy. He felt powerful. And best of all, he felt, WHOLE. 'Is this what my magic feels like?' Harry thought while looking at his hands. 'Is this what I could have been like had I not had those blocks? Is this what Dumbledore took from me?' Harry started to grow angry at Dumbledore sealing away his magic. He never thought that having magic flow through him freely would make him feel so great.

"Well that went better than I expected" Roku said breaking Harry from his thoughts.

It was then harry noticed a blue dome around him. He also noticed that he was standing in a crater. "Did I do all this?" Harry asked Roku.

"Not you specifically." Roku said dropping the shield. "When Hedwig bonded with you, your core was unbound releasing a huge wave of magical energy that would have destroyed the entire field had I not put up that shield. That being said you should now feel Hedwig's presence in your mind. As long as you are alive you will always be able to call for her."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon he felt a warm presence in the front of his head near were his scar would be. _'Hedwig?'_

 _'Hello Harry'_ came her reply.

 _'How are we talking like this? And how can I feel you in my head?'_ Harry asked the phoenix.

 _'When I spoke to you before, I was using_ my _powers to speak to you. Now that we have bonded you and I can speck to each other from anywhere on the planet.'_ Hedwig said in a soothing tone.

"Alright, now that your core is unbound and you seem to be…relatively fine, we should see what Death put into that backpack." Roku said to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

With that said, the two boys made their way back to the white building. Once arrived Roku sat down at the table with nimbus leaving his shoulder to join Hedwig in the sky above the field. Roku indicated for Harry to take the seat across from him. Once Harry sat down, Roku opened the bag and started rifling through it.

"Death said that he put a lot of books in here that would contain everything we need to know to defeat our enemies. He also said that he put some other things in here that we might need." Roku explained to Harry. Harry nodded his understanding.

Roku pulled out what seemed to be a small brown bag. He pulled out another one of those green beans Harry saw earlier. "These are called Senzu beans. Death said that they will restore you back to full strength and health. He said that we should plant these in Potter manor. But I think we should plant one in here just in case we need one while training." After he said that he put the bag back on the table while putting two of the beans in his pocket. Roku reached back into the bag and pulled out three books.

"I think we should go one book at a time and keep the rest in the bag until we are done with the current book." Harry nodded thinking that it was a good idea.

Roku set the books on the table side-by-side and looked at their titles. The Right one was called, _Ultimate Legililmency and Occlumency- the ultimate guide to defend your mind from_ _any_ _attack and to read anyone's mind without them knowing._ The middle one was called, _Master Wandless Magic- The guide to cast any spell without a wand!_ The third and final book was called _, Instant Transmission- The ability to teleport anywhere around the world through any ward._

Roku pointed to the first book and said, "This one will help us defend our minds from anyone trying to read them. Dumbledore and Voldemort are able to read minds so this is something we should learn first." Roku then pointed to the second book. "this one will teach us how to cast any spell without a wand. The wizarding populace as a whole has grown to dependant on their wands. As such they are all weakening their selves. With this we will be at our strongest instantly."

Roku then pointed to the last book. "This one will probably be the most useful. We well be able to teleport anywhere in the world regardless of what wards are placed on the place."

Roku the looked up at Harry and said, "Well Harry, what should we learn first?"

Harry contemplated the advantages of each skill that were in each book. He thought long and hard for five minutes. Finally Harry looked up at Roku and said, "I think we should learn…."

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: I think that I will let you guys decide what I should have them learn first. Leave a review with your answer. Also I am trying to decide if I should time skip their training going by each month. But anyway this story now has 25000 Views. Thank you all for supporting my story.**


	9. The Power of A Saiyan

**AN: Alright. My story now has 30,000 views. You guys have reviewed your answers to me and I have come to a conclusion. I also may have forgot to do something in the last chapter, so I am going to do it in this one. Don't hate me if it doesn't make as much sense. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter OR DBZ. I only own my character Roku.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

"I think that we should learn Occlumency and Legililmency first." Harry finally decides.

"Alright the lets get started, after I plant this bean." Roku says enthusiastically.

With that said, Roku closes his eyes and concentrates. A moment later a plant pot filled with soil the size of a beach ball appeared near the foot of one of the beds. Roku moved some of the soil away from the surface and planted the bean. After putting the soil on top of the bean, he called Harry over. When Harry arrived Roku started speaking.

"Ok Harry, since I have a prime opportunity right here, we will have your first lesson on Ki." When Harry nodded Roku continued. " Ki is in every living thing. No matter how big or small, there will always be some small amount of Ki. Ki and magic are like a muscle. The more you use it, the stronger it gets. But not everyone is able to tap into his or her Ki. But when someone is able to they are able to always use it again. When they use their Ki they have the Power to give life," Roku put his hand on top of the freshly dug up soil and concentrated. His hand glowed blue and he slowly lifted it away. When he removed his hand Harry was able to see that a small bean plant had sprouted from the soil. "they also have the power to take away life." Roku the raised his hand up and pointed his palm towards a large rock about 20 meters away Harry saw a small blue sphere appear in his palm. But it did not stay there long. The next second Harry saw the blue ball launch towards the rock and completely destroy it.

Harry was in complete awe at the power of Ki. Harry was very excited to learn about Ki. "When do I get to learn how to do that?" he said excitedly.

"After we read the first book. With Occlumency we will have photographic memories, enabling us to learn everything much faster and easier." Roku says as they walk back towards the table. When they are both sat down again, Roku picks up the book on Occlumency and begins to read.

"Well this is good. The book says we will be masters of Occlumency and Legililmency in just a month's time. That will make things much easier for us. It tells us how to build defenses that we want to put in our minds. And it also tells us how to read anyone's mind without them knowing about it. Which basically means we could read Dumbledore and Voldemort's minds with out them even realizing it. So if Dumbledore ever comes up with a plan to attempt to hurt anyone, we will know about it. What do you think about that Harry? Harry?" Roku looked up to see that Harry was staring at the open backpack.

Harry Reached in and pulled out two thin volumes. The first one was labeled _'List of Harry's Powers'_. The second one was titled _'List of Roku's Powers.'_ "Huh, I didn't notice those. Guess we better read those before we start on Occlumency." Roku reached over and took the book with his powers and started reading.

"Well it says here that I have mastery over Ki, I currently have 2x the magic that Merlin had at the height of his power. Ooh this is cool. I am a Fire Elementalist. Roku the King of Fire. I like the sound of that." Roku continued reading. " Oh it seems that I am a full blooded Saiyan, and that I can transform into a Super Saiyan. Sweet. Hmmmm it also says here that when I master Legililmency, I will be able to read anyone's mind without looking into his or her eyes. Nice."

"Wait, what is a Saiyan?" Harry asked looking up from his own list.

"Did I not explain that to you as well?" At Harry's shake of the head he continued. "Well Harry, Saiyans are quite literally the most powerful beings on the planet. We are able to harness the powers of both Ki and Magic. But not only can we wield it, we can train with it and make it even stronger, to the point were we can wipe out mountains with a flick of our fingers. But about 5000 years ago the Saiyans broke out into a war. Both sides suffered heavy losses, resulting in the near extinction of the Saiyans. There are only about 10,000 left alive to this day. We Saiyans are a Warrior race. When we recover from a near death experience, we become twice as strong as we were before. As I said before, I can transform into a Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan is were our Hair turns Golden and our eyes turn teal, and our power multiplies a hundred fold. And I think that's it on Saiyans. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes I think I does." Harry replied.

"Good. So What powers do you have Harry?" Roku asked curiously.

"Well…"

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I need some more time to think on what to write. The next chapter will contain their training. Also should I leave Harry and Roku to live by themselves till they go to Hogwarts, or should I have an adult come into the story? Let me know what you think.**


	10. Gringotts Bank

**AN: I now I take a while to update, but I guess now is better than never. I have been a bit busy with my personal life. So I am sorry that I have been unable to update. Disclaimer I do not own dbz or Harry Potter.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

"Well it says here that I am something called a Metamorphamugus. What is that?" Harry Asked.

"A metaporh is a Witch or Wizard that have the unique ability to change their body to look however they want. You could look like me and no one would be able to tell the difference. I am extremely jealous" Roku explained.

"Cool!" Harry said excitedly. He then looked back at the book. " I have most of the powers you do except I am a lightning elemental.( **Look up 'infamous 2 powers')** I also have the same amount of magic. Hmm oh it says that I have the power to heal others. I also have the potential for mastery of Ki. Wait, it says that I am also a half Saiyan through my mom. Does that mean im like you?"

"Half Saiyan or ful, they are still Saiyan. You will be as powerful as me if not a little stronger." Was the reply he got.

"But how was my mom a Saiyan?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes the gene for Saiyans can skip a few generations. Your mom must have been of one such family." Roku said after a few moments.

With his question answered Harry delved back into the book in his hands. He saw that he and Roku shared many of the same powers. He was very curious about being a lightning Elementalist. He wondered what he could do when he eventually mastered his powers.

"Well it seems that is all my powers." Harry said a few minutes later.

"Great. Then lets start our training in Occlumency and Legililmency." Roku said while walking out to the field.

 _(1 year later)_

It was a very different Harry Potter that exited the Time chamber. Harry now looked to be well fed and had gained a healthy amount of weight. He now had well defined muscles but was not disgustingly muscular. His eyes and the way he carried himself showed how much confidence he had. But it was not just confidence that his eyes held, but also a vast knowledge as well.

"I still cant believe we were in there for a year, but only a day out here." He said to his Roku.

While in the chamber the two had grown very close. They now acted, as you would expect twins to act. They had fought each other, learned from each other, and on rare occurrences, comforted each other. They understood each other so well they moved and worked in perfect sync, mostly. They had progressed far in their training both physically and mentally.

"Well I suggest you get used to it, considering we will be going back in there in another week." Roku replied.

"So what do we do while we wait for the room to charge?" Harry asked as he sat down at the dinner table.

"I Believe it would be wise for us to head to Gringotts. Our families have been friends of the Goblin nation for centuries. We should check out our vaults and see if we can get aid from the goblins on wards for our home. The ones here are, shall we say, not up to scratch. They should be able to provide us with the best magical wards in the world. Once those are installed we will add Ki wards to the house." Roku says after a moment.

"How will we do that?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you when we get the ward stone from the goblins. Now grab on to my hand." Roku said while holding out his hand.

As soon as Harry had grasped his hand, the two were teleported to the entrance of a giant marble building. It looked as though it had multiple floors. There were two round white pillars in the front of two big, burnished bronze doors doors. Above the doors carved into the marble was _Gringotts Bank._

Roku led harry through the bronze doors and past goblin, whom bowed as they entered the building. They then came a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved on them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were to many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Luckily there were only a dozen or so people in the bank at the moment. Roku and Harry made for the counter.

"Good morning good sir. May your gold flow like a river and your enemy's fall at your feet." Roku said to the free teller while bowing.

The teller in question was surprised by the respect this young wizard was showing his kind. Most wizards just came in and demanded to see their vaults. But this one was different. It was a little known fact that if you showed a goblin respect, they would show you that same respect. And that is just what the teller did.

"Good morning young wizard. May your gold shine like the sun, and the blood of your enemies stain your blade." The goblin said while bowing. " What can I do for you today young sir?"

" We would like to see Director Ragnok today if it wouldn't be to much trouble." Roku stated calmly.

The teller narrowed his eyes at the young wizard. " And who is it that would like to see the director?"

Roku leaned in so no one else would here them. " Harry Potter and Roku Son."

The tellers eyes widened as he realized just whom he was speaking to.

"I shall inform the director of your visit. If you will excuse me." The teller said before he got off his stool and started moving into the back of the bank at a fast pace.

"Well his attitude changed rather quickly, wouldn't you agree dear brother?" Roku asked Harry who chuckled in amusement.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

There was a knock on Director Ragnok's office, causing him to look up.

"Enter," he said impatiently.

A teller entered his office and bowed before him.

"What is it? I am busy at the moment." Ragnok said annoyed.

"I am sorry for interrupting you sir but there is a pair of wizards that wish to see you." The teller told Ragnok.

"Tell them to leave, I will not be seeing any of those moronic wizards." Ragnok snapped at the teller before turning back to his work.

"Sir, the wizards are Harry Potter and Roku Son." The teller said.

Ragnoks head snapped up so fast the teller could swear he heard a soft crack.

"Bring them in at once." Ragnok told the teller.

The teller nodded and bowed before he turned and left the office, leaving Ragnok to his thoughts.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Five minutes later, the teller returned to Roku and Harry. The two had been talking to each other in hushed voices.

"Director Ragnok will see you now." The teller said and turned to lead the way to the Directors office. The teller led Harry and Roku through a few different hallways before they came to a pair of gold doors which had a guard on either side of the doors. The teller knocked on the door, after hearing 'enter' he proceeded to lead the pair into the office.

Ragnok dismissed the goblin with a wave of his hand. Once the teller had left the office and the doors were closed, Ragnok addressed the duo.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: So I am thinking that I should skip to when they board the train after the meeting in Gringotts. Tell me what you guys think that I should do.**


	11. Another Prophecy?

**AN: So some of you have been saying to skip to the events on the train. Well I think that I will do just that. But before I do, I think I need to update you all on what old Dumbles has been up to.**

 **And before I forget, someone said that Harry is too accepting of all that has been happening. Well look at it like this. Harry has gone through** ** _7_** **years of abuse and neglect. His mind is damaged and more 'pliable' thanks to the manipulations of Dumbledore. But after he bonded with Hedwig, he will have more backbone and will think things through much more.**

 **And with that I must regretfully inform you that I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Albus Dumbledore appeared on the sidewalk in front of a bland and plain looking house. Albus looked left and right to make sure that no one was around, once confirming that he was alone he started casting detection and monitoring spells. He was disappointed at the result of what he found. He quickly made his way to the front door and knocked three times.

A few moments later a petite and horse faced woman opened the door. The woman instantly recognized the man at the door. "YOU".

"Hello Petunia. May I see young Harry for a moment?" Albus said in his grandfatherly tone.

Petunia gave the man a cold stare. "He is not here."

Dumbledore's facial expression morphed into one of shock. He quickly gathered himself. "Where is he then?"

"I do not know or care where he is. The little freak was gone when I woke up this morning." Petunia set with a disgusted look.

Dumbledore looked very scared at not knowing where Harry is. He must be found if his plans are to succeed. "Thank you Petunia. I will take my leave."

And with that, Dumbledore turned and apparated back to Hogwarts. As he was walking to the school, Dumbledore was deep in thought. 'I must find Harry and get him back under my control. I must get Severus to assist me with this. With his Hare for anything Potter he would gladly help me find him to get him back under our control. Yes Harry Potter must be found, for the Greater Good.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Harry looked around at the director's office. The desk at which the director sat was made of maple and ivory. There were many papers and other goblin things that Harry did not recognize. The floor was made of polished marble of a white color. The walls where adjourned with many different styles of weaponry. Above the weapons hung two crests. The first one was of a golden shield. Going across the shield was a silver sword with a golden hilt and a ruby incrusted pommel, and a wand that had many circles going along its width **(Elder Wand)** in a crisscross fashion. Below the wand and sword was what Harry now knew to be the Deathly Hallows symbol. Going across the sword and wand, written in a small banner was the word POTTER.

Harry immediately recognized this to be his house crest of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. The other crest he recognized to be of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Son, Roku's House. The Son crest was of a silver shield. At the bottom of the shield were seven golden orbs each one with a set of red stars in them going from 1 to 7 and they were emitting a white light. Coming out of the orbs was a giant snake like green dragon without wings. The dragon was colossal and took up most of the shield. Going across the dragons' body was the word SON but there was a giant Z going through the name with a 1 star orb for the O. **(I feel like Shenron doesn't need a description, you either know him or you don't.)** Harry was brought out of his musings when the director addressed them.

"Mister Potter, Mister Son, welcome to Gringotts Bank. How may I be of service to you today?"

"Hello Ragnok, we have come to hear the wills of both mine and Harry's parents and to renew our houses friendship with the Goblin Nation." Roku said to the head goblin.

Ragnok looked at the two with a critical eye. He reached over and pressed a rune on his desk and spoke a command in gobbledygook. A few moments later another goblin entered the office and handed the director two folders before turning and exiting the office.

Ragnok picked up the first file and looked through it, and withdrew a sheet of folded parchment. Ragnok looked up at the two who were waiting patiently. "This here is the Will of the late Lord and Lady Potter. I need your permission to break the seal on it Mr. Potter." At Harry's nod, Ragnok broke the wax seal on the parchment and unfolded it.

 _"This is the last will and testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. All other Wills before this one are now null and void. If this is being executed, then our secret keeper has betrayed our trust and our friendship. We would like it to be known here and now that it was Peter Pettigrew who was our secret keeper, not Sirius Orion Black. We had Sirius act as our decoy._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, we leave to you guardianship over Harry, as you are his sworn Godfather. We also leave you 200,000 galleons. Use it to help with Harry's upkeep._

 _To Remus John Lupin, We leave to you 150,000 galleons, it is nonnegotiable and cannot be returned, and the note that you buy yourself some better clothing._

 _To Alice and Frank Longbottom, We leave to you 100,000 galleons and, if Sirius is unable, guardianship over our son Harry as we made you his Godmother Alice._

 _To Cygnus Ethan Greengrass, We leave to you 100,000 galleons and, if both Sirius and Alice are unable, guardianship over our son Harry since you are such a close friend to us._

 _To Amelia Susan Bones, we leave to you 100,000 galleons and guardianship over Harry if the before mentioned are unable to do so._

 _To Gohan and Videl Son, we leave to you 100,000 galleons and guardianship over Harry. We have chosen the two of you last because we know that, with your heritage Gohan, you will be able to best protect Harry. You are the last line of defense in the protecting our son. You and Videl have been 2 of our closest friends for years. Please protect our son with everything you have._

 _Under_ _NO_ _circumstance is Harry to go to Petunia Dursley nee Evans. She hates magic with a passion and we think she would take it out on Harry._

 _Everything else is to go to Harry. All titles, properties and moneys will be made available to him when he turns eleven. When Harry reaches the age of eleven, he is to be made the Head of House Potter and to take up the Lordship of House Potter and is to be emancipated."_

Ragnok put down the Potter will and then Picked up the Son will and looked to Roku for permission. At Roku's nod Ragnok broke the seal and began to read.

 _"This is the last will and testament of Gohan Bardock Son and Videl Alexandra Son nee Satan._ **(I know, I know. Just roll with it.)** _All other Wills before this one are now null and void._

 _To Bulma Briefs, We leave guardianship over Roku as we have named you his Godmother to you 200,000 galleons. Use it to raise Roku to the best of your ability._

 _To James and Lily Potter, we leave to you 100,000 galleons and Guardianship over Roku if the before mentioned is unable to. We hope that, where ever you are, you and Harry are okay._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, we leave to you 100,000 galleons and guardianship over Roku as you are his sworn Godfather, if the before mentioned are unable to._

 _To Cygnus Ethan Greengrass, We leave to you 100,000 galleons and, if both Sirius and Bulma are unable, guardianship over our son Roku since you are such a close friend to us._

 _Everything else is to go to our son, Roku. All titles, properties and moneys will be made available to him when he turns eleven. When Roku reaches the age of eleven, he is to be made the Head of House Son and to take up the Lordship of House Son and is to be emancipated."_

And with that, Ragnok folded the will back up and looked at the two boys before him. Harry was angry with Dumbledore for ignoring his parents will and sending him to _those people._ Roku was mostly unsurprised about the will reading.

Ragnok waited a moment before speaking to the two. "Mister Potter, Mister Son, I would like to know what you would like us to do in regards to your parents will's."

Roku was the one to answer the head goblin. "Ragnok, we would like you to send a copy of the Potter will to the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones. He has sat in Azkaban for eight years now, and we would like to see him freed. Next we would like you to send the recipients of each will their dues that were left to them. After that we would like to renew our houses friendships with the goblin nation. Then the last thing we need pertains to after we renew our friendships."

Ragnok pressed another rune on his desk and spoke another, longer, command. A few moments, another goblin came in and handed the Director a red folder. The director withdrew two pieces of parchment from the folder and looked each over with a critical eye. At last he was satisfied with what he saw and passed them over to Harry and Roku. He then opened a drawer in his desk and withdrew two black quills.

Harry and Roku both looked over their contracts. They essentially said that the Goblin Nation would be there whenever the Potters or Sons needed them and that they would be there whenever the goblins were in need of them. Both took the offered quills and signed the contracts in their own blood. Once signed the contracts glowed white before disappearing.

"Thank you for renewing your friendships with the Goblin Nation Friend Potter and Friend Son. I look forward to us working together in the future." Ragnok said with a deep bow.

Both Harry and Roku returned the bow. It was then Roku asked his last request of the day. "Ragnok, we have one last thing to ask of the Goblin Nation today."

Ragnok merely raised and eyebrow. " And how can the Goblin Nation be of further assistance?"

Roku drew in a deep breath. "We are in need of one of you best Ward Stones. The wards at Potter manor have weakened to a point that it is nigh impossible to revive the ward stone. For our plans for the future to succeed, we need that ward stone.

Ragnok narrowed his eyes and looked intently at Roku. "And just what are your plans for the future, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Harry and Roku looked at each other and nodded. It was Harry that answered though. "We intend to finally defeat the Dark lord, Voldemort. Not only that, but we wish to bring in a new age. One where all magical folk are treated equally and fairly. Those are our desires and planes for the future."

Ragnok looked at the duo to see if they were telling the truth, before he, again, pressed a rune on his desk and spoke and even longer command into the crystal.

A few moments later, two goblins walked into the office, one of which was rolling a cart with a large, smooth stone cube covered in runes. The other goblin was carrying an ancient looking scroll. Both left after they had completed their orders.

Ragnok pointed to the stone. "That there is our best Ward stone. It will take a team of ten of our best curse breakers, ten hours to break through its wards. It is yours at now charge." Ragnok then picked up the scroll that was placed on his desk. " This here is a prophecy. Not one that was made by one of you fake human seer's, but one made by the greatest goblin seer in the history of the Goblin Nation. After what you just told me, I believe that this prophecy pertains to the two of you."

Ragnok opened the scroll and began to read its contents.

 _Two champions shall rise… One born from life and one from death ...both shall unite on the eighth advent of life's birth. The one born of death shall lead the one born of life to achieve great things. Together they will have a power unseen for a millennium and shall defeat the dark lord and his protégé. Together they shall usher in a new era of peace for all magical beings.-_ _ **OrphanAnnie1166**_

Harry and Roku looked at each other and shared a mental conversation. They then both stood up and addressed Ragnok.

"Thank you for your time today Ragnok. You have given us a lot to think about. We will both be leaving now. Do you mind if we leave directly from you office?" Harry asked the old Goblin, to which Ragnok nodded his consent.

Roku placed one hand on the ward stone and placed the other on Harry's shoulder before they both disappeared into thin air, leaving behind and awe struck goblin.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: Alright, before I start to write the next chapter I need your opinions on two things. First When I soul bond the pairings, should I have it to where all of the knowledge hand power that Roku and Harry have, be shared with their bond mates? And Second, should I have Luna start school a Year early or should I wait until second year to bond her and Roku. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	12. The Hogwarts Express: Part 1

**AN: Ok, most of you are saying to make Luna a year older, and to also transfer most of the knowledge and a little bit of power when I soul bond them. Some of you are also saying to soul bond Luna and myself early. Well, because I am lazy and not the best author, I am going to soul bond them around the same time, because why the hell not. And again to those of you who haven't read my previous Authors Notes, I am making Harry and my character, Roku, so powerful because they are eventually going to be fighting a god that has been gathering strength for the last 5,000 years. To all those who have played Dragon ball Xenoverse, I commend you for getting what I am writing about. Now I believe I have ranted long enough. Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRAGON BALL Z.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Harry and Roku appeared in a small. The room was very bland in terms of looks. It was a circular room made out of stone bricks. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with a glowing floating cube that was covered in runes inside of a cage of what looked to be glass. The cage was spinning in a diagonal type fashion. It was the ward stone for potter manor. Harry could fell the magic coming from it and he was sad to say that it was not very strong. The ward stone was almost drained of its magic. **(I was going for a minecraft end crystal type look)**

Roku lifted the new ward stone from the cart as if it weighed as much as a paperclip. He approached the pedestal and tapped on a rune that Harry hadn't noticed before hand. The glass surrounding the ward stone made a 'zip' sound and a large square hole appeared in the glass box, while the ward stone stopped glowing and dropped down onto the pedestal. Roku quickly grabbed the old ward stone and set it on the floor, before replacing it with the new ward stone. Roku then turned to Harry.

"Alright Harry, you asked me what Ki wards were, so I am going to show you." He pointed to the ward stone. " Those are runes powered by magic. While powerful they can still be broken if you have enough skilled wizards. But when I infuse Ki into the ward stone, the wards will be so powerful that it will take one hundred of the best curse breakers 10 years to get through them if they worked 24/7." And with that said, Roku raised his hand and directed it at the ward stone. A soft Ki wave engulfed the stone. Soon the runes stopped glowing blue and started glowing golden. As Roku stopped pumping Ki into the stone, Harry felt a combined wave of magic and Ki wash over him as he felt the wards strengthen around the manor.

"Alright now that that is done, why don't we go and start making plans for Hogwarts."

Harry smiled mischievously. "I think that is an excellent idea brother of mine." He said be for teleporting into the living room of potter manor.

When they had both taken a seat Harry spoke first. "Alright I have a few ideas on what to do when we hit Hogwarts. First, we find our soul mates, obviously. Second, I think we should look for individuals with potential talent and take them on as students. We are not going to be able to beat Dumbledore, Voldemort and his death eaters and Demigra and his demons without help. Well mostly for Demigra considering we are already more powerful than both Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Roku was noddeing his understanding and approval so far.

"Third, I think we should get the elder wand away from Dumbledore as soon as possible. Fourth, I think that in the week before we go to Hogwarts, while in the time chamber, we should see what spells will effect us. With Ki making our bodies stronger than diamond I want to see if we are invulnerable to regular wizards spells.

Fifth, I think we should see just how powerful my healing ability is. So Roku, you are going to have to be injured a lot, sorry."

Roku nodded his understanding. "I think those are all good ideas. But how are you going to go about making them happen?"

"Well…."

 **(I ran out of ideas for this, so I am just going to start the Hogwarts parts now. Don't hate me please)**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **September 1** **st** **1991 (through my combing of book 1, I have determined that they arrive at Hogwarts on either a Thursday or a Friday. For the sake of my story I am saying it is a Friday.)**

Harry and Roku were sitting across from each other in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Having received their Hogwarts acceptance letters a month before, they had procured the necessary materials from Diagon ally and had arrived early to board the train. The last three years had been very beneficial for the duo. While only three years had actually passed in the real world they had trained in the time chamber for 160 years.

Their magical cores now had over 10,000 times more magic than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. The same went for the amount of Ki they had. They both were now masters of Ki, Wandless magic, Legililmency, Occlumency, and their elemental powers. Harry had also mastered his Metamorph and healing abilities. He found out that he can heal any injury, no matter how old it is. Harry really wanted to find some people with diseases to see if he could heal those. Harry and Roku were also able to master the Super Saiyan transformation, even going so far as to unlock a second and third beyond the first. They have also felt that there is an even greater power beyond Super Saiyan 3, but they have not been able to access it just yet.

The duo had read most of the books that were gifted to them by death. Harry looked up at the rack above his head and looked at his trunk. Inside his trunk was all his clothes and the materials he would need for the first year of Hogwarts. He also packed some extra things such as: 3 of the unread books that were given by death, a bag of 24 Senzu beans, and a large blank book. Harry smiled as he thought of that book. He was going to use it to copy the entirety of the Hogwarts library and make it into a grimoire. After he had copied the Hogwarts library, he was going to add the books that death gave them and make the best and most powerful grimoire on earth. It was something that he looked forward to passing on to his future children.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Roku. "So how do you like your wand 'Lord Potter'." he said teasingly.

Harry chuckled at the title. It was only a month ago that they accepted their lordships. He glanced down at the ring that adjourned his right ring finger. It was a silver band with an emerald in the center being held in place by two griffins. Inside the emerald was the visage of a phoenix. He then glances at Roku's ring. Roku's was a platinum band with a sapphire in the center being held in place in the jaws of a dragon **(Shenron).** His also had the visage of a phoenix in the gem.

Harry flicked his wrist and his wand shot out of his wrist holster. He got it at Ollivanders only a month ago but thanks to the time chamber, he has been practicing with it for last 4 years. It was a beautiful wand: Holy and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. They found out that spells cast with their wands were slightly more powerful than without. Which being a master of Wandless magic made no difference to the duo if they were to lose their wands or not.

"It is a good match for me. Having the same core as Voldemort's wand will produce some interesting results when we duel. I cant wait to see what happens!" Harry said excitedly. "What about you. How goes it with your wand 'Lord Son'."

Roku smiled and flicked his wand out of its holster: Red Oak wood with a Unicorn Hair core, 14 ½ inches and slightly yielding flexibility. **(MY Pottermore wand. Said to be great for dueling and possessed by those of light touch.)** "Mine is also a good match for me. Although it did take some time to get used to using a wand. After all, we have been using Wandless magic for over 150 years." Roku told the young Lord.

Harry nodded his agreement. It was quite difficult to adjust to using a wand. He was used to just waving his hand or pointing his palm and or finger. It was a habit that was quite difficult to break.

"So when do you think we should acquire the Elder wand?" Harry asked his brother in all but blood.

Roku contemplated their options. There were many ample times to acquire it, but which one was best? A moment later, Roku decided on the best time, and he smiled mischievously.

"I think we should get it on Christmas Eve, at night. That way we can sneak into his quarters when the castle is almost empty, and we can get you an early Christmas present. It would be so thoughtful of him to get you exactly what you wanted.

Harry laughed at that. Their plan was very simple. They were going to steal the wand back and replace it with the wand that Dumbledore used before he defeated Grindewald. They knew that the old wand was in Dumbledore's office. They would summon it to them and permanently transfigure it to look exactly like the Elder wand. They would then place an incredibly powerful, permanent confundus charm on it to make him think there was no difference in the flow of his magic to the Elder wand, making him think the Elder wand was the same as always when he used it. They will also put another confundus charm on it to make it him think that Harry was using his regular Holly wand. That way, when Harry starts to use the Elder wand, he will not know that Harry is using the Elder wand.

While they were in his office, they would take whatever they thought would be useful to them. Any books or trinkets that looked like they could be important.

Just then the train whistle went off and the train started moving. They were off, off on the next chapter of their journey to save the world!

The duo started talking about their plans for Hogwarts and some other nonessential topics. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick by.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said "Anything off the cart, dears?"

The two boys looked at each other and grinned. While they may have trained for 160 years, they were still kids at heart, they still liked to have fun, pull pranks on each other, fly around porter manor with Sirius muttering jealously from his broom. They could be mature as an adult when they wanted to be, but they decided that they should enjoy their childhood. So the two boys went over to the cart and bought a little of everything. After paying the woman eleven silver sickles and 7 bronze Knuts the boys went back into their compartment with their haul.

Harry picked up a chocolate frog box. As he opened the box, the frog ended up jumping out the window and into the middle of nowhere. He took that as a bad sign and pushed the unopened card away. A second one was opened and Harry was prepared this time, caught the frog. Licking his lips after eating the delicious treat, Harry opened the card inside.

 **Merlin Emrrys. ( I hope I spelled that right)**

 _Medieval dates unknown. Most famous and Second most powerful wizard of all time. Known as the prince of enchanters. Part of the Court of King Arthur. Known for forging Excalibur._

"Who did you get?" asked Roku.

"Merlin. Who did you get?"

Roku smiled and held up the card. Harry looked at it and couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

 **Goku Son.**

 _Medival dates unknown. Most powerful wizard of all time. Known as the Leader of the Saiyans. Known for his defeat of an army of demons. It is said that Goku was the most powerful to wield a mysterious power only know to the Saiyan race._

"I wonder if that is what my ancestor really looked like?" Roku said thoughtfully.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry" he said "But have you seen a toad?"

When the boys shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"What is your toads name?" asked Roku.

"Trevor" said the boy.

To keep appearances, Roku took out his wand and said, " _Accio Trevor the toad"_

A moment latter a toad zipped into the compartment right into Roku's outstretched hand.

"Is this your Toad?"

"Trevor" exclaimed the boy. He scooped the toad into his hands before saying 'Thank you' and left their compartment.

"So what is he like?" asked Harry.

"Shy, but would be extremely loyal to his friends. He has had a bit of a rough life and has confidence issues. You sensed the power that he had?" At Harry's nod he continued. "He is quite above average for an eleven year old. I think we should make friends with him in the future."

"Yes, I agree he will be quite a good friend to us." Said Harry whilst looking out the window.

Just then the compartment door slid open again. In the door way stood a girl already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She said. She had a soft and kind voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We already found the toad for the boy, so you may stop looking fo-" Said Harry before he met the girls hazel brown eyes, and the world stopped.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: Alright I have a few more ideas that I want your opinions on. First, I am going to be giving Harry and the Gang animagus forms, as in more than 1 form. Now I already know what their forms are going to be, but I want to know. Should I give Roku the great ape transformation as an animagus form? I might scale it down a bit so it is not overly huge, but still pretty big. Second I am going to be making a core group of friends for Harry and Roku, I want to know who should be in it? The maximum I am going to do is 8 people not counting Harry or Roku. Third, should I include a Saiyans eating habits for Roku. If so, I will not be making it as bad as it was in canon but it will still be above average of everyone else. Thank you for reading my story and I hope that you leave a REVIEW.**


	13. The Hogwarts Express: Part 2

**AN: Ok so I goofed up in the last chapter, so I am going to have to improvise for this chapter, and think of a way to fix the problem that I made. So PLEASE bear with me for this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do Not own Harry Potter or DBZ.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 _"We already found the toad for the boy, so you may stop looking fo-" Said Harry before he met the girls hazel brown eyes, and the world stopped._

As Harry gazed into the eyes of this young woman, he could feel his priorities in life shifting. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Demigra, the Elder Wand. All of it was second priority in his life, as the center of his universe shifted onto the brown-eyed beauty before him. What Harry did not notice was that a golden cord had started flowing from his heart, making its way towards the girl in front of him. As the cord connected to her heart, an explosion of magic and Ki erupted from his body and traveled the length of the cord into the young woman's body.

Roku looked at Harry when he stopped midsentence to see that Harry and the girl had frozen in place. Immediately Roku realized what was happening, and just barely managed to throw up a shield to protect the compartment, when he was almost thrown back by an explosion of magic and Ki. He knew what would happen when they bonded to their soul mates, having read the book on soul mates Death had given them. But reading about it and actually experiencing it were two very different concepts.

Harry speaking brought him out of his thoughts.

After the explosion of power, Harry instantly knew who this girl was. Harry smiled and said, "Hermione."

The girl now known as Hermione smiled at him and responded, "Harry."

The golden cord connecting the two now disappeared into nothingness, sealing the bond between them. Now and forever, these two souls would be united till the end of time itself. Even in death they will stay together.

Harry stood up from his seat and offered his hand to Hermione, who took his hand and allowed harry to lead her to the seat right next to him. When the two grasped hands an electric tingle spread through their bodies that was not painful but comfortable. It made the two want to keep holding on to each other.

Harry turned to Roku with a huge grin on his face. "Roku this is Hermione Granger, my soul mate!"

Roku smiled at Harry. He was very happy that his brother had found someone to love and cherish forever. "That's great Harry, but could you tone it down a bit. I don't want to drop this shield just for you to destroy the compartment."

It was only then that Harry noticed that every surface of the compartment had a shiny bluish glow to it. He also realized that he had an aura of Ki and magic swirling around him. He quickly drew in his power back into his body, with that done Roku dropped the shield around the compartment and retook his seat. It was than that Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, while I like what happened, what was that that just happened?" Hermione was very confused about what that was, and why she suddenly had a strong sense of trust and passion for the boy sitting next to her.

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but was stopped by Roku. "Harry wait."

At his confused look Roku continued, "I will be bonding with my soul mate either here on the train or at the sorting ceremony. We will then have to explain this a second time. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow when they will have most of their questions answered due to the bond."

Harry had to agree with Roku's reasoning. So he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I know that you are confused right now and you don't know what is going on, but I promise you that come tomorrow, everything will be answered."

Hermione for some reason knew she could trust him. So she just nodded her head at him.

Harry smiled at her, "If you haven't guessed already, I am Harry Potter, and this is my brother Roku Son." Roku gave her an enthusiastic bow, to which she giggled at.

"It is nice to meet you Roku. Now Harry since you wont tell me what just happened can you at least tell me about your self?" she asked curiously, wanting to get to know the boy next to her.

"Hermione, come tomorrow morning, you will now all or mostly everything about me. The reason for this is because of a soul bond. A soul bond is when you find that one person in the world that is destined to be with you. We will fully explain it to you when tomorrow since it is a Saturday." Harry promised.

Just then the compartment door slid open again and a boy with red hair and freckles. He was of average height for an eleven year old, wearing what looked to be hand me downs. The boy had a black spot on his nose.

"Do you know which compartment Harry Potter is in?" he asked a bit rudely, "Im trying to meet him and I cant find him.

Roku merely looked at the boy and did a quick scan of his mind. He found that the boy was lying and also wanted to get close to Harry. He also found that he had jealousy issues on top of a massive inferiority complex. Roku instantly disliked this boy. After relaying his findings to Harry via telepathy, they decided the best course of action.

Harry was the one to answer the boy. "I am Harry Potter."

The boy seemed glad to have found him for he dragged his trunk in and plopped down in the seat next to Roku, "Great, I have been trying to find you for the past half hour. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

Harry and Roku scowled at the rudeness of the boy.

"We do not care who you are. You are being quite rude as to just barge in here uninvited. That seat is reserved for someone and we were just having an A and B conversation so C you way out of it." Roku said angrily whilst shoving Ron out of the compartment along with his trunk. Roku also cast a Wandless confundus charm to make the boy find another compartment.

" _He was sent here by Dumbledore incase you showed up on the train. His job was to become your friend and make sure that you didn't make friends with 'the wrong sort'._ " Roku said to Harry Telepathically. _"And he was quite the bigot. He is like all the other pureblooded snobs thinking they are better than the muggles. He has seven siblings, but he is the only one who has that opinion from what I've seen. He also seemed to be one of those people that thought everything should be given to him on a silver platter._

The three continued on with meaningless conversation, such as where they are from, what are some of their hobbies ect, when the door to the compartment was again yanked open.

Three boys stood in the doorway. The one front and center was of average height but was slender in comparison to the two apes that stood behind him. He had pale slender features, almost effeminate, with white blonde hair slicked back with what had to be a quart of hair gel.

Roku again did a quick scan of the intruders mind and found rudimentary shields at best. But still they were nothing against the powers of Roku Son. He found out just who this boy is and how best to mess with him.

"Is it true?" the blonde boy asked, looking directly at Harry. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Really?" asked Harry. "And how would they know that?" He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean, though dense. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the boy carelessly flicking his hand to indicate each, ignoring Harry's question but noticing where he was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at her, but could not figure out who she was or what family she came from.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

Instead, Harry turned to Roku and asked in as overly cultured and a voice as he could manage, "Roku? Do we _know_ a Malfoy?"

With his face schooled into a stone-like mask, Roku considered the question for a while before replying with a similar voice, "Malfoy. A _lesser_ House. His grandfather _bought_ his Lordship, if I recall. And his father _reportedly_ has bought the ear of the Minister. The family is _somewhat_ wealthy. Not in _our_ league, of course.

"Oh, and he's a cousin of yours, or some such. At least, his mother is a _Black_. Hmmm - He _might_ be worth knowing."

Hermione was watching their byplay in shock. Malfoy had lowered his hand but still stood there trembling in a mixture of shame and rage.

"A Black; _really_?" asked Harry mock-feigning interest. "Not an _Heiress_ , was she?"

" _Merlin_ , no," replied Roku. "Third daughter of a minor arm, if I remember correctly."

Harry gave a big sigh and said, "Well, as he _is_ a cousin, of sorts; I suppose I _should_ make an effort."

He slowly rose to his feet and finally faced Malfoy. "I'm sure your mother, as she _was_ a Black, taught you better manners than to just _barge_ into the compartment of your social betters without even knocking first. However, as you _are_ a cousin, I suppose I can overlook your uncouth behavior and poor self-introduction for now.

"I am, indeed, Mister Harry James Potter, _Head_ of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I'm sure you're _most_ pleased to finally meet me.

"And, as I'm currently sitting in a compartment Roku Son, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Son, and am friends with; Miss Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass; Miss Tracey Davis, Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Davis; Miss Susan Bones, Heiress Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones; and Miss Hannah Abbott, Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Abbott - as you can see - I have _not_ made friends with 'the wrong sort', as you put it."

Leaning forward slightly with his head cocked 'just so', he asked, "Will there be anything else - cousin?"

Almost vibrating in anger and shame, Malfoy gritted out, 'No,' before stepping back out the door, slamming the door shut and storming off down the passageway.

After he'd left, Harry flopped back into his seat and, chuckling, said, "That was fun!"

Roku was outright laughing at the look on Malfoy's face, while Hermione was trying to stifle her giggling. After she had controlled herself she asked, "Who was that, and why were you two acting like that?"

Roku, after collecting himself, answered her " That Hermione was Draco Malfoy. He is the son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater. They were both supporters of Voldemort and his fighters. While most of the Death Eater's got sent to life in Azkaban, some of them bought their way out of punishment. They are what the wizarding world calls a 'pureblood', someone who has two magical parents. Most purebloods think that muggleborns, such as you, do not deserve to have magic. They believe that those who can trace their wizarding family back centuries should only wield magic."

"Why would they think that? I mean if you think about it, how did the first witch or wizard get their magic? They had to have been muggleborn." Hermione said confusedly.

"Alas Hermione you will find that most wizards, purebloods especially, lack common sense. The reason for that is the result of inbreeding. To keep their blood 'pure' they only marry into magical families. The results of this cause growth stunts, dumber children, smaller magical cores, squibs. It is all the result of inbreeding. Draco himself is inbred." Harry told the brown-eyed girl.

"Now to answer your second question, we acted like that because, Malfoy wanted to have some amount of influence over 'The Boy Who Lived'. He thinks that his family name holds a lot of weight in the magical world, when in reality, it is not. So we acted like we were more important that him, which we actually are, and reminded him that his family name is basically nothing compared to the two of us." Roku said, indicating to himself and Harry.

Hermione nodded her understanding before another question popped up in her head. "Who were those people that you listed whilst talking to Malfoy? And what were those titles?"

Harry answered this one, "Those were some of the friends we made over the last few years. They chose to sit in another compartment today with their other friends. We might be able to introduce you to the either before or after the sorting ceremony. They are really nice and have very interesting lives."

Just then there was yet another knock on the compartment door. When Harry said 'Enter', a pale blond haired girl stood in the doorway. She was shorter than most eleven year olds. She had pale eyes and her hair was waist length and was dressed in her Hogwarts robes, just like the other three. She was petite and had a far away look on her face. She wore a necklace of butter beer caps and had radish shaped earrings. The girl gave off an air of extreme dottiness. She spoke in a dreamy voice, "I felt a wave of power come from this compartment. May I know as to what happened." She said this whilst staring at Roku.

"I don't believe we know what you are talk-,"Roku started, but then he met the girls pale eyes, and everything froze in place.

Harry realized what was happening and immediately threw up a powerful Ki shield to protect the compartment and Hermione. A moment after the shield was in place, a golden cord connected Roku and the new girl, followed closely by an explosion of energy.

The girl smiled and said, "Roku."

Roku returned the smile and said, "Luna."

Roku reached out his hand towards Luna, which she took eagerly, and led her to the seat next to him.

Roku turned to the other couple in the room and introduced Luna. "Harry, Hermione. Meet Luna Lovegood, my soul mate. Luna, meet Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." They both greeted Luna kindly, which was returned. "Now Luna, do you know what just happened?"

Luna looked at her new soul mate and said kindly, "Yes, you and I just found the one person in the world we were meant to be with, and I couldn't be happier."

Just the, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry and Roku put all the sweets they had into Roku's trunk and led their soul mates out of the compartment and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. The girls shivered in the cold night air, whilst the boys felt almost no change in the temperature. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and the group all heard a booming voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

What Sirius described to them to what could only be Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, appeared before them. **(If I have to describe Hagrid to you, then you should not be reading this)**

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. They saw that Neville, the boy who lost his toad, seemed to be in much higher spirits.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry night sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"So Harry, think that Hogwarts can handle us?" Roku asked with a smirk.

Harry looked at the castle and thought for a few seconds before he turned to Roku and answered with an identical smirk, "No, no I don't think they can."

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: So that was not how I wanted to write that chapter. I forgot that I wanted to have Neville as a friend before Hogwarts, but I had a brain fart. But I did like the suggestions you all have gave me about their core group of friends. Oh and before I forget, I am getting my wisdom teeth taken out on Thursday, and like Son Goku, I have a fear of needles. So I might not be writing for a good week or to. Anyway I do hope that you leave a REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Hogwarts:The Adventure Begins

**AN: Alright Roku army. I have gotten my wisdom teeth out and it Hurt. Like. Hell. Anyway, my story now has over 60,000 views. I feel like I accomplished something. Thank you all for reading my story and following it. I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter, because we are now at Hogwarts, were shit gets real. Oh and before I forget, I would like to point out that in my last chapter I used the words from the story Angry Harry and the Seven, by Sinyk. While I had a similar idea as Sinyk before I read his story, I thought that their words worked perfectly for my story. But in my haste to finish the chapter and allow you all to read it, I did not put that in my author notes. So I hope that all those who realized what I did, do not hate me too much. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or DBZ.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

After a short boat ride across the lake, Hagrid led the new first years up to the castle door. He raised one of his gigantic hands and knocked three times. The door opened a second later. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry and roku knew that this could be none other that Minerva McGonagall, the Hogwarts Transfiguration Mistress.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The new first years followed Professor McGonagall across flagged stone floor, where she led them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. McGonagall gave a speech about the point system and the four houses, and how the house you are sorted in will be like another family to you. After her speech was given she left to prepare for the sorting. After a brief conversation with a few of the Hogwarts ghosts, Professor McGonagall returned and led them through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry could not help but think that Sirius's description of the Great Hall was spot on.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Above them he saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History."_

The moment they entered the Great hall, Harry and Roku extended their senses and started searching for those they thought would make both great friends, and great allies. They felt a few whom they thought were worthy, including their own group of friends. It seemed it was the right time to start training them. They also sensed a very dark presence on one side of the staff table, as well as a similar, yet smaller presence on the other end of the table. They seemed to be connected.

 _"Whom or what do you think that is?"_ Harry asked Roku telepathically.

Roku concentrated on where the presence was coming from and found that it was coming from one of the teachers. He reached his mind out to the teachers and started looking through it. He quickly found that he was possessed by the wraith of Voldemort. He did not stay long enough to read the entirety of his mind, which would come at a later date, but he did stay long enough to get some of his surface thoughts.

 _"It seems that that man is_ Quirinus Quirrell. _He is being possessed by the wraith of Voldemort. It seems that Voldemort is here looking for some sort of magical artifact. I do not know what exactly he is looking for, I did not stay long enough to find out, but I do know that it is extremely powerful and that he REALLY wants it."_ Roku relayed to Harry.

 _Hmmm, what do you think it is that he is looking for, and where would such an artifact be?"_ Harry asked million-galleon question.

" _I don't know, but I think we will find out soon enough."_ Roku answered _._

They were brought out of their conversation as McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizards hat. For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, an the hat began to sing:

( **The following son has been borrowed from JK Rowling's- Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone, page 117- 118.)**

 _"_ _ **Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**_

 ** _But don't judge on what you see,_**

 ** _I'll eat myself if you can find_**

 ** _A smarter hat than me._**

 ** _You can keep your_** ** _bowlers_** **** ** _black,_**

 ** _Your_** ** _top hats_** **** ** _sleek and tall,_**

 ** _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**

 ** _And I can cap them all._**

 ** _There's nothing hidden in your head_**

 ** _The Sorting Hat can't see,_**

 ** _So try me on and I will tell you_**

 ** _Where you ought to be._**

 ** _You might belong in_** ** _Gryffindor_** ** _,_**

 ** _Where dwell the brave at heart,_**

 ** _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**

 ** _Set Gryffindors apart;_**

 ** _You might belong in_** ** _Hufflepuff_** ** _,_**

 ** _Where they are just and loyal,_**

 ** _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_**

 ** _And unafraid of toil;_**

 ** _Or yet in wise old_** ** _Ravenclaw_** ** _,_**

 ** _if you've a ready mind,_**

 ** _Where those of wit and learning,_**

 ** _Will always find their kind;_**

 ** _Or perhaps in_** ** _Slytherin_**

 ** _You'll make your real friends,_**

 ** _Those cunning folks use any means_**

 ** _To achieve their ends._**

 ** _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_**

 ** _And don't get in a flap!_**

 ** _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_**

 ** _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables before going still and quiet. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long scroll of parchment. **(I'm only going to do the important people to my story being sorted. It would take to long to go by the book if I did it that way. Sorry)**

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Hannah Abbott."

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the hat.

Hannah quickly made her way over to the cheering Hufflepuffs and took a seat.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the hat again, and Susan made her way off to sit next to Hannah.

"Tracey Davis."

A Brown haired girl walked up and placed the hat on her head, and was shortly sorted into—

"SLYTHERIN"

And Tracey made her way to the table of the snakes. More students went up and were sorted before the next of their friends were called up.

"Daphne Greengrass!"

Daphne was a little nervous as the hat was lowered onto her head. But she to was soon sorted into—

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione hated to have to let go of Harry's hand, she was also afraid that they would be sorted into different houses. So she approached the stool with great nervousness. The hat was placed on her head and not 5 seconds later was she sorted into—

"GRYFFNDOR!"

Harry was the loudest one clapping for her when Hermione went and sat at the Gryffindor table and looked back at the hat to see where Harry would be sorted.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Neville was quite nervous as the hat was lowered on to his head. But not a minute passed before he was sorted into—

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Neville made his way over and sat across the table from Hermione, seemingly happy that he was sorted into the house of the brave.

"Luna Lovegood!"

While Luna also hated having to let go of her soul mates hand, she was not worried about which house she would be sorted into. The hat was lowered onto her head and a minute later he was sorted into—

"GRYFFINDOR!" **(Some of you are going to be like 'WTF', but not only does she need to be in Gryffindor for my story, but as I also have been bullied all through my school years, I would just not feel right about putting a girl in that kind of environment, even if she has an invincible boyfriend to protect her)**

It was Roku this time that clapped the loudest for his soul mate. Luna made her way to the Gryffindors and sat next to Hermione. The next name was called.

"Draco Malfoy"

The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Sally-Anne Perks"… and then at last—

"Harry Potter!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers broke out all across the hall.

" _Potter_ , did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

As the hat was lowered onto his head, Harry saw that nearly everyone on the Hall was craning to get a look at him. Then he was staring at the black inside of the hat, and a soft voice spoke in his ear.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Albus Dumbledore watched as Professor McGonagall led the new students into the Hall. His eyes scanned the faces of each student, searching for a certain student. The student he was searching for was Harry Potter.

For three years he had searched for the boy, but he could find absolutely no trace of the boy anywhere. He had called in quite a few favors to help him in his aid for the boy. But no matter how much he looked, there was just never any trail to follow. He even went back to the Dursley home to see if he could find any magical traces to indicate what happened to him, but nothing. it was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth.

He had even tried sending the boy an owl with a tracking charm on it, but all the bird did was fly around in circles before it landed in front of him looking confused.

Albus was hoping that the boy had gotten his Hogwarts letter, and would appear at Hogwarts tonight. After all, he needed martyr to throw at Voldemort for when he made his eventual return. After all, 'neither can live while the other survives'. Only after Harry has been killed by Voldemort's hand will he be able to defeat Voldemort, and reestablish once again that he is the most powerful wizard in history.

Dumbledore briefly glanced at his new employee, Professor Quirrell. He knew the moment that he crossed the wards that Voldemort possessed him. Dumbledore had long ago tuned the wards around the school to alert him if Voldemort were to ever make his way into the school. And he knew exactly why he was here to. The Philosophers stone. ( **This is what it is in both the original book and it is what it is called in the legends and myths in real life)**

Dumbledore had asked his old friend, Nicholas Flamel, to borrow the stone to keep it safe at Hogwarts. He had told him of rumors that someone was going to attempt to steal it. While the rumors were fabricated, he had got the stone in the end. Dumbledore wanted the stone for three reasons.

The first was, he wanted to lure Voldemort out into the open so that he could both monitor and have easy access to him so that he will be able to kill him easily.

The second reason was to test Harry's ability in defending the stone from Voldemort. He needed to know how Harry thought, worked, and what his morals were. Then once he did he would be able to guide him into sacrificing himself for the wizarding world.

The third and final reason was that Dumbledore himself wanted the stone. After the eventual confrontation with Voldemort, he would tell Nicholas that he had to destroy the stone to stop Voldemort from using it. Then he could then use the stone himself to become immortal so that he can forever stay the most powerful wizard in the world.

Yes, he would stay the best forever, and no one would be able to stop him once he had the stone in his permanent possession.

Dumbledore was brought out of his thoughts as Professor McGonagall started on the P's. He sat and waited with baited breath, hoping that his plans could still be salvaged.

"Harry Potter!", was finally called and he watched as a boy walked forth. The boy had short, messy black hair. He was tall for an eleven year old with broad shoulders and. He looked to be quite fit under his Hogwarts robes. He carried himself with an air of confidence and power.

This had Dumbledore worried. This was not how Harry Potter was supposed to turn out. He was supposed to come here weak, pliable, and was to look up to him as a savior for letting him come to Hogwarts to escape his relatives. This Harry was healthy and looked quite confident, and seemed to have an air of power around him. Dumbledore worried that Harry had somehow found and broke the multiple blocks that he himself had placed on his magical core.

 _"No, that is impossible. I placed the most powerful blocks I know on him with the Elder Wand. There is no possible way that he could have found them, let alone break them. It must just be the way he carries himself. Yes, that must be it. Now to see where the boy will be sorted",_ Dumbledore thought.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter. You have been causing a lot of problems for the Headmaster you know._ The Hat said to Harry.

'Hello hat, and yes I do know what I have been causing.' Harry replied.

" _Yes I see that. Now if you would allow me access to your mind I can get you sorted in a jiffy."_

'You wont tell Dumbledore what you see in my head will you. Because if you do it will have disastrous consequences.'

" _Mr. Potter, I am physically incapable of speaking about what I see inside of a students head. The founders placed powerful blood based enchantments on my so powerful that only those of their own blood will be able to break them. And even if those enchantments were not placed on me, I would not tell anything to Dumbledore of all people. He has done enough damage to the world as it is."_

'….Fine.' And with that, Harry allowed the hat access to his mind, without lowering his shields.

" _Hmmm. Yes, I can see why you would not want him to know what's going on in your head, but that is not what I am here for. I am here to sort you. You have a vast wealth of knowledge with a strong drive to learn even more, perfect for a Ravenclaw. You have a vast amount of loyalty to those you hold close, defiantly Hufflepuff material. You have vast amounts of cunning and the strong ambition to change the world for the better. And you also have vast amounts of courage and bravery. In truth Mr. Potter I could sort you into any house. But I feel that you would wish to be in the same house as your soul mate."_

'Yes please.' Harry replied.

 _"I also happen to have in my possession a family heirloom of yours Mr. Potter. Would you like me to return it to you?" asked the magic Hat._

'No, not yet. I will claim that inheritance next year. After that I will come and claim that heirloom from you.' Harry stated.

" _Very well Mr. Potter. I expect to see great things from you. Now with out further ado, better be,_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat screamed.

As Harry took off the hat and made is way toward the Gryffindor table, he noticed the he was receiving the loudest cheer yet. Two identical boys with red hair got up and yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry thought those two were funny and decided to get to know them a little better. Harry took his seat right next to Hermione, were she immediately grabbed his hand the moment he sat down.

Harry could now see the High table properly now. At the end farthest from him sat a greasy haired man wearing all black. The man was starring at Harry with a look of pure hate. Harry extended his senses towards the man and found that he was the source of the lesser dark presence that they had felt earlier. He would have to search the mans mind at a later date. Harry's eyes then drifted down the table, memorizing each face before he came to the center of the table and saw _him_. Albus Dumbledore, the man who blocked his power, believed in a prophecy that got his parents killed, the man who has single handedly done more damage to magical Britain than any other, the man who had multiple plans to interfere in Harry's life. Oh did he hate Albus Dumbledore. But he would get his revenge eventually. After all, they still needed him for their plans to work out.

There were only five people left now. And the next up was—

"Roku Son!"

Roku strode up to the stool with confidence in his step, and sat down. The Hat was lowered onto his head and everything went quiet as a soft voice spoke in his ear.

 _"Hello Mr. Son." The hat greeted._

'Hello' Roku replied.

 _"Like I asked Mr. Potter before you, will you please allow me to enter your mind so that I may sort you. I will tell you that it is impossible for me to share what I see with anyone including the headmaster."_

Roku allowed the Hat to have access to his mind while still keeping his shields up. He could feel a soft presence move through his mind and view his qualities.

 _"Hmmm, you Mr. Son have a combination of all four house traits, just like Mr. Potter. And I suspect that like Mr. Potter, you will wish to be sorted with your soul mate, instead of your ancestors house, correct?"_ **(My Pottermore Quiz shows that I am a Hufflepuff, which I find awesome. But I need to be in a different house for this story, even though I hate to betray my own house to do so.)**

 _"_ Yes" agreed Roku.

 _"Well then, better be—_

"Gryffindor!"

Roku took the Hat off his head and made his way over to the Gryffindor table and took his seat between Luna and Harry. As soon as he sat down, Luna grabbed his hand and scooted a little closer to him. They turned their attention back to the sorting as a boy named Dean Thomas joined them at the Gryffindor table and a girl named Lisa Turpin joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Ronald Weasley!"

The boy that was looking for Harry on the train went up and sat down. The Hat was placed on his head and the Hat did not like what he saw. This boy had vast jealousy issues and a massive inferiority complex. It also seemed that he thought the world owed him everything. If there was anyone that needed to learn the values of hard work, it was this boy. He was left with only one option on were to put him really.

"Hufflepuff!"

 **(Now do I make a big scene where Ron is Angry about being in Hufflepuff and not in Gryffindor or do I make him so full of shock that he just goes with it for now. Hmmm, I don't think I have enough energy to or the brainpower to make a scene so shock it is.)**

Ron was in complete and utter shock about being sorted into Hufflepuff that Professor McGonagall had to push him toward the table. He took a seat at the table with his face a deep shade of red.

The last person by the name of Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

After McGonagall took her seat, Albus Dumbledore rose from his. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

 _"He must be going a bit senile, don't you think brother?_ Harry mentally said to Roku.

Roku chuckled at that. The two couples ate a filling dinner and converged with their fellow Gryffindors. They met many new faces and even spoke with whom they now knew as the Weasley twins. They were quite funny and seemed to love pranks. Both Harry and Roku thought that they would make great allies and students.

At last , the desserts disappeared leaving behind many full students, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem— just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by our caretaker Mr. Filch, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditcch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

 _"Roku."_ Harry called telepathically.

 _"Yes Harry?"_ replied Roku.

 _"I think I know where that artifact is being hidden. You want to go to that corridor and find out what it is?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Yes. Tonight would be best, that way no one will suspect that we could have been there and or taken it at the beginning of the year."_ thought Roku.

 _"Agreed."_ replied Harry

After singing the school song, in which the Weasley twins were the last ones done, Dumbledore sent them off to bed. The Gryffindor first years followed Prefect Percy Weasley up the Marble staircase.

"Here we are."

At the very end of a corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room filled with squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. With promises to see each other soon, the boys parted with their soul mates for the night and headed on up the spiral staircase. When they reached the top they found their beds at last: five four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. They all pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed and went to sleep.

 **Midnight, September 2** **nd**

Two pairs of eyes suddenly opened in the boys dormitory in Gryffindor tower before the they disappeared and reappeared in the third floor corridor on the right-hand side.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 ** _AN:_** **all right. I am now done with another chapter. My jaw still hurts and i cant eat anything, which I am sad about. I do hope you like my story so far. The next chapter is going to be REALLY interesting and will be out in about a week. Please REVIEW so that I can make my writing skill much better for future chapters. Thank you all and I hope to hear from you soon.**


	15. The Philosophers Stone

**AN: Ok my army of loyal followers. I know I said a week, but I just could not wait that long to write this chapter. So here it is. I have read all of your reviews and I am happy to say that they made me happy with the support you are showing for my story and me. So thank you. In today's chapter I will be covering... you know what I will just let it be a surprise on what happens. And also my story now has over 70,000 views. So without further ado, here is the next chapter in Deaths Intervention. Oh and I am going to try and get this chapter as close to the book as possible, trap wise I mean. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DBZ. The only thing that I own in this story is my character Roku.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Harry and Roku appeared in the third floor corridor. They looked around and saw that there was a lone door at the end of it. They approached the door and examined it. They extended their senses and they both could sense that there was some sort of entity behind the door.

Both boys waved their hands over the door, casting a few diagnostic charms. When they had scanned the door for every enchantment a wizard of Dumbledore's capabilities would be able to cast, they discussed their findings.

"What have you got Harry?" asked Roku.

"I have a simple locking charm, a minor alert ward that activates the moment the door is opened, and a very minor compulsion charm on the doorknob to make whoever touches it want to go through the door." Harry said after a few seconds. "What about you?"

"I got the same thing. You know, it worries me that he would put such mild defenses for a supposedly powerful magical artifact." Roku said before he waved his hand over the door. "There, I just disabled the alert ward for the next eight hours. Now lets see just how protected this artifact is." And with that said Roku cast a Wandless _Alohamora._

The boys opened the door to find a sleeping Cerberus in the middle of the room. One of its paws was partially covering a trap door. Harry immediately waved his hand and cast a minor sleeping spell on the giant dog. "That should keep it asleep till morning." He said before he gently levitated the Cerberus upward and over into the corner of the room.

With the trap door now revealed, Roku went and cast another diagnostic charm. He found that it had a similar ward on it like the door to the corridor. After disabling it like the first, he opened the trap door with a flick of his wrist. He looked down and saw nothing but black, and no way of climbing down. Roku looked at Harry and smiled mischievously.

"Well looky here Harry. We cannot climb down. Oh whatever shall we do?" he said dramatically.

Harry chuckled at his antics before he began to levitate a few inches off the floor, soon followed by Roku. Harry loved flying in general. Whether it is with or without a broom, he still loved it. So when he and Roku learned how to use their Ki to allow them to fly whenever they wanted, Harry was quite ecstatic.

"After you," he said to Roku, gesturing to the hole in the floor. Roku floated over the hole and started to make a slow descent, followed by Harry after he closed the trap door. The duo floated down into a dark chamber. Still floating, Roku formed a small Ki sphere in his hand. The sphere gave off a warm, bright golden light.

They looked around to see many snake like tendrils cringing away from the light and warmth of Roku's Ki. The duo instantly recognized the plant.

"Devils Snare? Why would you put such an easily beatable plant as a protection for a magical artifact? All one need do is cast a simple blue bell flame, a first year charm, and they would be fine." Harry said incredulously.

"I agree." was all Roku said as they flew down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. Harry doubted that they would have a dragon down here, not that it would be hard to beat it, it would just be annoying to deal with so late at night.

"You hear that?" Roku asked.

Harry listened closely and could hear soft rustling and clinking from up ahead.

"Sounds like wings to me. "Harry said.

"My thoughts exactly, but I cant sense any energy coming from the room. So what has wings and no energy what so ever?" Roku asked curiously.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright, winged keys. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"I guess that answers my question." Roku said.

The duo flew over to the door and examined it. After casting their diagnostic charms, they found that the door had similar enchantments to the first one, except it could only be opened with the right key.

"Clever enchantment, if the right key is not in this room. Which one do you think it is?" Harry asked.

Roku examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one— probably silver, like the handle."

Harry looked up at the mass of moving keys. He waved his hand and cast _Immobulus._

All the keys froze in mid air. Harry then flew up and looked around for a moment before finding the right key. He flew back down to the door and tried it on the lock. The lock clicked and the door opened.

"Ok now I am getting suspicious. Why would you have the right key here in the first place? And wait, can we just vanish the door for a few seconds, then put it right back?" Roku asked. Harry turned around and waved his hand, making the door disappear for a few seconds before it reappeared back in place. They exchanged incredulous looks before they floated onward.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as hey flew into it, light suddenly to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were floating near the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessman, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber were the white pieces, they had no faces.

Behind the white pieces they could se another door.

"Interesting. Now while _we_ can obviously teleport or fly over the board to the other side, what about magical ways?" Harry asked Roku.

Roku shrugged and thought for a few seconds, before reaching out his palm towards the board and slowly formed a fist. The board started to shrink until it was the size of a normal chessboard. The duo looked at each other before Roku opened his fist, making the board grow back to its original size. The two they floated over the board to the other side of the room.

They opened the door and flew through the passageway whilst shaking their heads. This was _too_ easy, even for _them._ They soon reached another door. They extended their senses yet again and found that there was something big behind this door. After finding no spells on this one they opened it. As soon as the door was open a disgusting scent filled their nostrils. The boys quickly cast the bubblehead charm on them selves before looking around.

In the corner of the room, asleep was a very large toll. Roku cast another sleep charm at the troll, ensuring that it slept till morning. The duo quickly made it out of there and was immensely thankful that they knew the bubblehead charm.

They pulled open the next door and flew into a room with just a table and seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. As soon as they flew over the threshold a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same time, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward.

Roku merely flew forward into the center of the room and raised both of his hands. One was pointed towards the purple flames, while the other was aimed at the black flames. The flames were drawn towards Roku and in long thin arches. Ten seconds later, Roku had completely absorbed the flames on either side of the room.

"Ahh. Its good to be the king of fire." Roku said smugly.

"Well your majesty, if you are done acting all smug, take a look at this." Harry said indicating to a scroll on the table. Roku flew over and read the scroll with harry floating over his shoulder to see what it said.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

The boys smiled as they finished reading the riddle.

"Well this is the first trap that we have seen that is actually good. It is not magic, but logic. And since most wizards lack logic, they would be stuck here forever. The riddle indicates that the smallest one is the one that will allow you to continue forward. But now this begs the question, can we just cast simple diagnostic charms on the bottles?" Harry asked.

Roku waved his hand over each bottle. And to their disappointment, the content of each bottle was displayed before them in smoky letters.

"Why not just have them all be filled with poison and have whoever comes here become stuck between a rock and a hard place?" Harry asked as they put the scroll back on the table and flew into the next chamber.

In the center of the chamber was a mirror. Just a mirror. But not just any mirror, this was the mirror of Erised. The Boys instantly recognized it and flew towards it and landed directly in front of it.

"Now this is a surprise. Never would I have imagined that _this_ would be down here." Roku said in amazement.

"So who should go first? To see their hearts desire I mean." Harry asked.

"I think that I should go first. Given that I was created only 3 years ago, I might only see my reflection." Roku said as he stepped forward and looked into the mirror. What he saw both did and did not surprise him.

After a few second Harry asked, "Well, what do you see?"

Roku looked at him and smiled before he turned back to the mirror. "I see myself and Luna, with you and Hermione surrounded by the rest of our friends and family. We are living in a world of peace and no segregation or bigotry at all. Everyone is equal and happy."

"Wow. That is one desire Roku, which we will make come true. Here let me see what I want most in the world." Harry said.

Roku stepped away from the mirror and let Harry look into it.

After a few seconds, it was Roku's turn to ask, "What do you see Harry?"

"I see the same thing as you did, only my parents are here with me and they are hugging me." Harry turned to Roku. "We are all Happy."

Roku gave him a hug, which Harry returned. "Come on. We still got to find that artifact, and something tells me that they wouldn't put all this down here just to protect a mirror." Roku said after breaking the hug and looking around the room."

Harry turned back to the mirror to see his hearts desire one last time. But when he looked into the mirror he saw only his reflection. Harry was confused at this. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. Before the real Harry had time to react, the reflection winked at him and put the stone back in its pocket—and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone. It was a little smaller than his fist. It was glowing with a faint red glow. Harry could feel a lot of magic was packed into this stone, and he believed he knew what this was.

"Roku," Harry called.

"What?" Roku said distractedly, still looking around the room.

"I think I found that artifact," Harry said with awe in his voice.

"What do you me-"Roku stopped short as he turned and saw the blood-red stone in Harry's hand. He quickly flew over towards him and landed right next to him before grabbing his wrist and bringing it towards his face. He looked very closely at the stone.

"Harry, is this what I think it is?" Roku asked his voice quivering slightly in excitement.

"I don't believe it is Roku. Why would he give this to anyone, especially Dumbledore." Harry said, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Well there are two easy ways to test this." Roku said.

 **(I have scoured the internet and Pottermore, and while I found multiple descriptions on what the Philosophers Stone** ** _does,_** **I have not found one that tells exactly** ** _how_** **it does it. So I am going to make up a way that I hope you all will like)**

Roku waved his hand and a glass of water and a dropper appeared. He took the stone from Harry and filled the dropper with water. He then held the dropper over the stone and let a few drops fall onto it. The water droplets fell straight through the top of the stone. Not a second later the same amount of droplets fell from the bottom of the stone and hit the ground, but these were not water. These droplets looked to be made of molten gold!

Before Harry started to get excited, Roku held up his hand. "Wait Harry. Any one can change the color of water with a few runes on a goblet and charms cast directly at water. But no one has made a spell or rune that can change any metal to gold." Harry nodded and waved his hand over his other and an iron ingot appeared in his empty hand.

Roku tapped the stone onto the iron ingot, and the results made the boys do a happy dance. The effect was immediate. Like a single ripple in a pond, the iron ingot turned to gold starting from where Roku touched it with the stone. A few seconds later, Harry was holding a shiny 100g gold ingot. Harry looked at Roku, and Roku looked at Harry. They then looked back at the gold ingot, then they looked at each other and their faces split into wide grins. They had just acquired a genuine Philosophers Stone!

It was Harry who spoke first. "We are keeping this right?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Harry, this is _the_ Philosophers Stone. We would be fools not to keep this. I mean think about it. We want to create a world with absolutely no bigotry. What better way to do that than to stay around for a few thousand years to make sure that it stays that way!" Roku said just as excited as Harry.

Harry took the Stone from Roku and examined it. It was truly a beautiful piece of magic. But then a thought came to Harry's mind.

"Wait. How did Dumbledore get a hold of this? And why the hell would he put something like _this_ in a school full of children?" Harry asked incredulously.

Roku stopped smiling and thought about that. He could think of only two ways that he could have gotten the Stone, and he could think of only one reason for bringing the Stone into the school.

"Well as to acquiring the Stone I have two ways. The first way, which is highly unlikely, is that Dumbledore either stole the stone or used powerful compulsion charms to get the stone from the Flamels. The second option, which is more probable, is that Flamel willingly gave up the stone to Dumbledore, to lead off anyone who might try and take it away from him." Roku said.

"But why would he do that? I mean don't they need the Stone to survive?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, Nicholas Flamel is over 600 years old. There is no possible way that he made only _one_ Philosophers stone. No he has to have more. I'm thinking he made no more than a dozen at most and three at the very least. And he wouldn't give this up unless he thought he needed to. Now as to why Dumbledore brought it into a school full of children, protected by meager traps, I can only guess that he wanted to lure Voldemort out into the open. And these traps are easily beatable by first year spells and thought process. This had to have been some sort of test somehow. We wont know for sure until we get a good chance to go through his brain for anything useful." Roku explained to Harry.

"Ok I understand, but how did _we_ acquire the Stone. When I first looked into the mirror I saw my hearts desire, but when I looked the second time, I saw my reflection put the stone in my pocket and presto. I have the Stone." Harry said whilst looking at the mirror.

Roku also looked at the mirror and ran a much more powerful diagnostic charm over the mirror. After sorting through the mirrors original enchantments, he came upon some newer ones. Some quite clever ones.

"Well it seems the mirror was enchanted to only bestow the stone unto those that were looking for the stone, but had no desire to use it. After you and I hugged we talked about finding the artifact, but we did not know what it was so we had no desire to use it. When you turned back to the mirror, it mistook your intentions on finding _an_ artifact, not the Stone. Quite clever enchantments really, we just might have to use them in the future." Roku thought absently.

Harry nodded his understanding and looked back at the stone in his hand. He and Roku could do so much with this now in their possession. Harry looked at the gold ingot, which he had dropped onto the floor. He then looked at the golden liquid on the floor. The Elixir of Life. With a wave of his hand he banished both the ingot and the Elixir. He then looked back to the mirror and an idea popped into his head.

"Here, hold this for a second." He said, handing Roku the Stone. Harry then summoned a pebble from the floor and permanently transfigured it to look exactly like the Stone. He then put it into his pocket and turned to the mirror hoping his plan would work.

He saw his reflection pull the fake stone out of his pocket, before winking at him and putting it back in his pocket. As he did so, Harry felt the fake stone's weight leave his pocket. He smirked at the mirror before turning to a confused Roku.

"I thought that if we can take the real Stone _out_ of the mirror, maybe we could put a fake one _in._ Now if anyone comes to check on the mirror, they will think that the stone is still in the mirror." Harry explained.

Roku smirked at Harry. "You're a clever little bastard, you know that."

Harry just smirked in reply before sobering up and asking. "So, what should we do now?"

Roku thought for a moment, then an idea came to him and he smirked.

"Follow me to Potter Manor Harry." was all he said before he disappeared. **(If you haven't guessed already, they are using Instant Transmission.)** Harry locked onto his energy and disappeared a moment later as well.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: So they now have the Philosophers Stone. I do hope that you all like this chapter cause with the Philosophers Stone now in their possession; I have some very fun ideas that I am going to toy around with in future chapters. So stick around to find out what I do in the next chapter. Please leave a** **review** **on what you though about my story so far. I read every single one of them as it helps me with my writing. Anyway, that's all for today, see you all next time on Deaths Intervention.**


	16. The Potter Manor Vault

**AN: My army of loyal followers, I bring to you another chapter in our story. My jaw doesn't hurt as bad as it did last week so I should be getting more chapters out for you all to read… unless I hit writers block. Anyway today's' chapter will be about The Philosophers Stone. I hope you all enjoy and why don't you leave a REVIEW to help me with my writing.**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Harry appeared next to Roku in the living room at Potter Manor.

"Grace, Raven!" Roku called out.

The Potter house elves popped into existence before the duo.

"Yes master Roku sir?" they both asked.

"Is there anyone in the manor at the moment?" Roku asked the elves.

"No sir. Master Black left for Grimmauld place just a few hours ago. The manor is empty save for yous." Raven answered.

"Excellent. Harry follow me to the basement." And with that Roku and Harry walked down the grand staircase of Potter manor and through the door that led to the basement. The basement was a large room the size of a 3-car garage. In the basement were many things.

The first being; the Potter Family Vault at the far end of the basement. While Gringotts held all their gold and some Potter family Artifacts, The vault at Potter Manor held much more valuable things then gold. The door to the vault was made of Mythril, a metal created by the Potter and Son families. It resembled silver in looks, but it was 20 times stronger than steel and a fifth the weight. The Potters and Sons were working on a way to make stronger weapons, when one smith from each family came up with a new method for forging steel, silver, iron and ebony metals together. Together they made a metal that had the same qualities as goblin-silver, but was stronger and much more powerful.

The Vault door was made entirely out of Mythril, and looked like one you would see at a muggle bank. In the center of the turns dial was the Potter family Crest. The door and the vault walls were enchanted with the most powerful protection charms imaginable. The Vault door itself had a Fidelius Charm, with the secret hidden in the Lords study of Potter Manor. Combine those with the new wards around the manor, and _no one_ will ever be able to get inside the Vault. Inside the vault were multiple things. From the family Grimoire, to research from their ancestors, and everything in-between. If it looked extremely valuable, it went in their vaults. Rare potions and ingredients, rare spell tomes, weapons and armor. Because the Potters and Sons have been friends for thousands of years, only a Potter or a Son can open vault.

On the right wall of the basement was a collection of rare wines from around the world. On the left wall were multiple shelves. There were many things on the shelves. Chests full of various things, scrolls, books, and even trophies and spoils of battle/war, there was a wide variety. The center of the basement was an open area, incase they wanted to put something else there in the future.

"Harry, do me a favor and go in the Vault and get the magical analyzer." He said as he went over to the center of the room. Harry smiled as he caught on to what Roku was intending to do. Harry walked over to the vault door and held his hand over the Crest. The Crest flashed white after a second, signifying that he was allowed access, and the turns dial turned counterclockwise on its own before opening with a slight squeaking sound.

The interior of the vault was the size of the great hall at Hogwarts, thanks to multiple space expansion charms. Harry walked along the vault already knowing were to go. Thanks to his perfect memory, he new the entire interior of the vault. It also helped that everything was labeled.

Harry stopped at shelf that held multiple things, but what he was looking for was inside the small box in the center of the shelf. In front of the box was a card that said 'Magical analyzer'. Harry grabbed the box and made his way back outside the vault, keeping the door open so he could return the analyzer later. When he came out of the vault he saw that Roku was looking at a space between two bookshelves.

"I got the analyzer." Harry said.

Roku turned to Harry and smiled. Roku waved his hand and conjured a rectangular pedestal in the center of the basement. He walked over and placed the Philosophers Stone on the pedestal and indicated for Harry to use the analyzer on it.

Harry opened the box to reveal a crystal the size of his pointer finger. The crystal was sapphire with gold streaks running through it. Harry picked up the crystal and put the box on the floor. He then pointed the crystal at the Stone and pushed a little magic into it. A thin blue beam of light flew from the crystal and slowly engulfed the stone.

The Magical analyzer was probably the smartest thing the Potters and Sons came up with. What it did was it sent out a beam of pure magical energy that determined exactly what something was made up of and how it was created without damaging the object it was scanning. Then the crystal could be directed at a piece of parchment and instructions on how the object was made would be written in blue light before turning to black.

A few seconds later the crystal stopped shooting magic at the Stone. Roku quickly conjured a sheet of parchment and laid it on the pedestal. Harry then directed the crystal at the parchment and another beam of light engulfed the parchment as words appeared on its surface. When the crystal stopped glowing, Harry put it back into its box while Roku picked up the parchment and began to read it.

"So, how long and how hard is it going to be to make another one of these things?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Not that hard actually. We have more than enough of the ingredients in the Vault and it looks like it will only take us about an hour to make." Roku said, surprised at how easy it would be to make another Stone.

"Ok first thing we need is a cauldron." Roku said. He grabbed the Stone off the pedestal and put it in his pocket before waving his hand and conjuring a standard cauldron and putting it on the pedestal.

"Next we need pure water." he said and pointed his finger at the cauldron and used a mild _aguamenti,_ charm. A mild stream of water flowed from his hand and filled the cauldron.

While Roku was filling the cauldron, Harry took the parchment from Roku's hand and read the next ingredient. "Theastral hair."

Harry went into the vault and after putting the Analyzer pack in its place; he went to the potions section of the vault and searched the ingredient section. Over the last couple thousand years, the Potters had accumulated a vast amount of rare potions and ingredients. After looking over multiple different jars he found multiple jars labeled 'Theastral hair'.

As he was searching the shelves, Roku came up behind him and read the next ingredient, "Unicorn Blood, willingly given."

Roku looked up at the shelves and spotted 'Unicorn Blood' at the top. He floated up and saw a dozen jars labeled 'Unicorn Blood- forcibly taken' and another dozen jars labeled 'Unicorn Blood- willingly given'. Roku grabbed one jar of the silvery substance. As he floated back down, he saw Harry grabbing a jar of 'Phoenix ash'.

They both looked at the next ingredient, which was a 'bezoar.' They looked over the multiple jars until they found another dozen jars labeled 'bezoars'. The jars were filled with all different sizes of bezoars. Some were as big as pebbles, others as big as walnuts. Roku reached forward and grabbed a jar, and took out a stone the size of an almond, before replacing the jar on the shelf.

They looked at the final ingredient. 'Phoenix tears- the fresher the better'. They looked at each other and thought the same thing. While the potter vault had a few dozen jars of phoenix tears as well, they had two phoenixes that were able to provide the freshest tears possible. They exited the vault with their arms laden with jars full of potions ingredients. Harry waved his hand and a small table appeared next to the pedestal, where they put all the jars.

Harry looked pack at the parchment and read the first step. " _Add bezoar to cauldron full of water, and let soak for 1 minute. This will be the basis for the healing properties of the stone."_ Harry read whilst roku added the bezoar. They let it soak for one full minute before Harry read the next step.

 _"Add three Theastral hair and stir cauldron till liquid is brown. "_ Roku added the hair and twirled his finger in a circular motion, making the liquid begin to stir. After the liquid had turned to brown Harry continued.

 _"Add 5 drops unicorn blood- willingly given, this will allow you to become young and healthy. Stir till liquid is a light silver."_ Roku carefully added the required amount of blood, taking great care not to spill any or get any on his hands. He again twirled his finger till the liquid was the required color.

"S _prinkle in phoenix ashes, these will add in purity and everlastingness. Stir till liquid is gold in color."_ Roku added the ashes, stirring until the liquid resembled molten gold.

" _Add 2 tears of a phoenix, this will cleanse the liquid of any negative effects and cause and make the Stone stronger and more potent. Stir till liquid is blood red."_

Harry looked up and called out "HEDWIG"

With a flash of white fire, Hedwig the phoenix appeared and landed on her master's shoulder. She greeted him with a beak nuzzle before asking, **"What is it that you need of me Harry."**

"We need you to cry two of your tears into this cauldron here Hedwig." Indicating to the cauldron on the pedestal. "We are trying to make a Philosophers stone, and the final component is phoenix tears."

 **"Alright Harry, I will help. But I want extra bacon tomorrow."** She said.

"Deal" Harry said with a small smile. At his agreement, Hedwig leaned over the cauldron and after a few seconds, cried two tears into the cauldron. Roku immediately began to twirl his finger and soon the cauldron was blood red.

 _"Now let liquid set as bezoar absorbs the entirety of the cauldrons contents. Wait five minutes for this to finish. If successful, the cauldron will turn from pewter to gold."_

 **"Is there anything else you need of me Harry?"** Hedwig asked.

"No Hedwig, you have been a huge help today, thank you. You may go now." And with that, Hedwig took flight and disappeared with a flash of fire.

The boys turned their attention back to the cauldron. The blood red liquid was slowly draining away. Harry did a quick _Tempus_ spell and saw that they still had three minutes to go.

"So what do we do after this thing is made?" Harry asked, curious as to what Roku's plan is.

"You'll see. I want to make sure this one works before we go any further. But if it does work, we will be very busy tonight." Roku said ominously.

They were brought out of their small conversation when they saw that the cauldron had started to turn gold. They looked inside the now golden cauldron to see a blood red stone that was 10 times bigger than the almond sized stone they put in before. Roku reached into the cauldron and with drew the stone whilst also taking the one from his pocket and compared the stones. They were both blood red in color. They were both glowing in a soft red color, yet the newer one was glowing a bit brighter.

Roku looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry, the Potter's and Sons now have the recipe to creating a Philosophers Stone!" Harry smiled and rolled up the parchment in his hand before conjuring a red ribbon and tying it around the center. Harry waved his hand and golden letters appeared on the side of the scroll. _Philosopher's Stone recipe._

"You know I kind of feel a little bad. It took Flamel almost 80 years to make this thing, and we just made one in less than an hour." Harry said. Roku chuckled at hearing that.

Harry waved his hand and levitated the jars from the table and went back into the vault. He went and put all the jars back in their rightful places, before going to a bookshelf that contained many scrolls. Each scroll had something very important written in it. Harry added what could possibly be the most important scroll to the collection. He then exited the vault to see that Roku was back at the space between the bookshelves. He walked up and stood next to him.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked curiously.

Roku answered by waving his hand at the wall. An indention formed in the wall, quickly getting deeper and deeper. Then it started to widen until there was another room behind the basement wall. Harry realized that Roku used space expansion charms. Roku waved his hand again and a oak door appeared in between the book cases.

Roku opened the door and walked inside the newly created room, gesturing for Harry to follow him. Once inside Harry took a look around the room. It was about 10 meters in length and width while only 5 in height. The room was completely bare.

Roku waved his hand and a line of giant, square water tanks with steel caging around them appeared from wall to wall. There were ten tanks in total. **(Just look up 275 gallon tank and you will know what these look like.)**

"Alright Roku, what are we doing with all these?" Harry asked

Roku smiled and walked over to the tank closest to the left wall. He unscrewed the lid and placed it on the tank before turning around and tossing Harry on of the Stones.

"We Harry, are going to be filling this room up with tanks full of the Elixir of Life. We will be putting preservation charms on each tank. When the room is full of these tanks, I will put a Fidelius charm on the door to this room with you the secret keeper, thus we will have a room filled to the brim with the Elixir of Life, and no one will ever know about it." Roku explained his plan.

"Ok, why do we need this much? There will probably be over 135,000 gallons of it when we are done. I don't even want to think about how long we would live if we were to drink all of that," said Harry

"We are making so much for multiple reasons. One being we can do many potions experiments with the elixir to see if we can create anything new. Another is we could pass this great storage to our children and their children's children. Another is we have a massive supply of this stuff in case of emergencies." Roku said listing reasons.

"Alright I get it. We might need this stuff in the future." Harry admitted.

"Great so lets get started. I suggest placing a sticking charm on the stone and placing it in the palm of your hand. That way we can control the flow of the Elixir easier. Roku said whilst placing his stone in the palm of his hand and casting the charm, with Harry copying his movements. Roku then put his hand over the top opening of his tank and cast a strong _aguamenti_. A torrent of golden liquid exploded from the stone and hit the bottom of the tank and rising quickly. After a minute the tank was full and Roku was moving on to the next one, soon followed by Harry, having filled up his first tank.

So for the next our and a half, they conjured and filled 500 tanks of the Elixir of Life. When the room was so full that they could not make it past the door, roku shut the door and waved his hands for a few moments as the door glowed white. He then turned toward Harry and waved his hand causing Harry to glow white for a moment before it faded and died.

"Alright, now we have a virtually unlimited supply of the Elixir of Life. Now what should we do about these?" Harry asked while holding up his Stone.

Roku thought for a second before he waved his hand and a small wooden box appeared, floating right in front of him. He conjured a small purple pillow and placed it in the box before he placed the newer stone inside. He then did the same thing with the older Stone, but he waved his hand over the box, placing multiple protection charms on it. Roku then walked into the vault and placed the newer Stones box on the shelf next to the Magical analyzer. He then exited the vault and shut its door. He then turned and handed Harry the box with the older stone.

"I think that we should keep the older one in you trunk for now. That way if we need some gold or any of the elixir, we have the stone on stand by. I placed some moderate, for us, protections on the box. To a normal wizard however, they will be unbelievably strong." Roku cast a tempus spell and saw that it was almost 3:30. "We better get back to Hogwarts so we can get a little bit of sleep before we have to explain some things to Hermione and Luna. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." And with that, Roku and Harry disappeared from the Potter Manor basement, before reappearing in the first year boys' dormitory. Roku climbed into bed while Harry opened one of the compartments on his trunk.

To everyone else, it looked like a normal school trunk. But in reality it was a seven-compartment trunk, and each compartment held its own importance. Harry opened the empty sixth compartment and placed the box containing the Stone inside. He shut the lid to the sixth compartment and then climbed into bed.

" _Harry"_ Roku called.

 _"What?"_

 _"How many people on do you think we will have to kill during our years here at Hogwarts?"_

Harry thought about that for a few seconds. _"Well we already have old Dumbles at the top of the list followed by Voldemort. I say it just depends on time to see how many names are added to that list. Lets just hope that they are all evil like Voldemort and his ilk."_

 _"I hope they are all evil as well. Good night Harry."_ Roku said.

 _"Good night, Roku."_ Harry replied.

 **AN: I hope that you all don't mind that some of the future chapters will get a little dark. Anyway I have a few ideas on the talk between the boys and their soulmates. Should I add in their core group of friends from before Hogwarts? And none of you have suggested any thing about what their animagus forms should be. So I hope you all enjoyed and leave a REVIEW.**


	17. Assembling a Team

**AN: I have read all of your reviews and I must say that they make me so happy. My story is now at a whopping 80,000 views. I feel real great that I can make a story that you all enjoy so much. Anyway on to today's chapter I will be assembling 'the Squad'. What should I call their group? They will be the Light side version of Voldemort's inner circle. I am open to suggestions. Whomever has the best, I will give credit were credit is due.**

 **Pathseekerme- Your kind words have both inspired me and made me feel real happy. My dream is to become as good an author as J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan, were their stories make me feel as though I am inside the book. So thank you very much.**

 **Naienkon- I thank you for your suggestions. But I unfortunately will not be giving them avian forms. They can already fly, so why become a bird? I already had an idea for their forms, but your dragon suggestion though…. I might just give them more than 1 form.**

 **I also feel that I should put this out there. On Monday July 29, 2019, one of my favorite YouTuber's died. The King Of Random, Grant Thompson. He was one of those people that helped get me out of a bad time in my life. He was an inspiration to all those that watched him and I think it only right to mention this to you all, if only to offer any condolences for his family. His Legacy will forever live on. May he Rest In Peace.**

 **Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DBZ, I only own my character Roku.**

 _"Thoughts"_

 _"Saiyanese"_ **(Language of the Saiyans)**

 ** _"Parsletounge"_**

 **"Telepathic speech" ( This is how its going to be from now on)**

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Harry and Roku both woke up at the same time at exactly 8:00 am. After 160 years of training, they had become accustomed to getting up at this time to start their training. They got out of bed and did their morning routines. When they were dressed they went down to the common room and sat down on the couch next to the fireplace. They looked around and noticed that they were the only ones up. It was Saturday, so everyone else was sleeping in.

They were both waiting for their respective soul mates. Roku, knowing that it will be a little while before they came down, looked into the flames of the crackling fireplace. With barely any concentration, he started making shapes in the flames. He would make things like flaming pyramids, small dragon heads, he even made what looked like a flaming cat eye. **(Bonus points to whoever figures out the last ones reference.)**

Harry watched with mild amusement as Roku manipulated the flames. He was so obsessed with fire sometimes. It was only ten minutes later that the boys sensed two people coming down the stairs. Roku stopped manipulating the flames, as they didn't want people to know the full extent of their abilities just yet. Hermione and Luna emerged from the girl's dormitory. They saw Harry and Roku sitting near the fire and immediately made their way to them. Luna took Roku's hand and sat as close to him as possible, wearing a ditzy smile on her face. Hermione meanwhile took Harry's offered hand and showed a little more restraint than Luna.

"So, did you have good dreams Hermione?" Harry asked mischievously.

Roku knew why Harry asked that question. In the book about soul bonds that death gave them, it said that you would share your past experiences with your soul mates. Everything they have ever done, everything they knew, would be 'transferred' between each other. Over night, Roku learned everything about Luna, and she now knew everything about him. He saw that she was a partial seer. He saw that she knew something changed in the world when he was created three years ago, and he was delighted that she had no problem with it at all. The book also stated that the weaker soul mate would gain a boost in power to even out the difference. Hermione and Luna now had about 1/5th their base forms power. Since they were not Saiyans, they did not have access to the Super Saiyan transformation. They were going to have to teach the girls how to properly control their power

"Harry, you were right, my questions were answered. But now I have some more, such as how you are still sane from 160 years of training? And what do we do now?" Hermione said questionably.

"It was not an easy adjustment when we first started training. But we stayed sane thanks to our family. When Sirius was freed, we immediately sought him out. He already knew about the time chamber, given it was a Potter family creation. We told no one else about the time chamber though. Sirius even sometimes joined us. Our family thought we just disappeared to plan pranks, study, or do other activities. When we came out, every time our family would be there to unknowingly help us adjust to the time difference. Our friends haven't been able to join us yet because we thought that they were not ready just yet." Harry explained.

"As for what we do now, we start phase one of our plan. We make a core group of warriors, consisting of our friends and a few others we thought were worthy to receive training. We have already sensed a few outside of our group that are worthy. I think we should assemble those individuals today." Roku continued for Harry.

"You know what we are planning for our time at Hogwarts right?" Harry asked. When the two girls nodded he continued. "Good, that saves us a lot of time. What I want you two to do is to start working on your Occlumency shields. With the knowledge you now have, that should take you no less than a week. Today we will be going back into the chamber, so you two will be able to get used to your boost in power."

Roku thought about something for a second. "Do you think that Dumbledore will want to see you today Harry? After all, to him you have been missing for three years now."

Harry thought about that for a second and was about to answer before Luna beat him to it. "He will send you a letter via Fawkes tomorrow. He wants you to get more acquainted with Hogwarts before he talks to you." She said with a slightly far off look.

Harry looked to Roku for an explanation. Roku simply mouthed 'Seer'. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well that takes care of that little problem. Now why don't we head down to breakfast." Harry said while rubbing his stomach.

"Wait, I have an idea." Roku said before waving his hand and conjuring a few sheets of parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote a note on each sheet, before again waving his hand and turning the sheets of parchment into Memos. The Memos flew into the air and flew in different directions. Three of them flew up the boy's dormitory, while the rest flew out of the portrait hole. The notes were simple in wording; to their friends he told them to meet them at the entrance to the great hall after breakfast. To everyone else it said that they had an interesting offer for them and to meet in the same place after breakfast.

"Alright now we can go and eat." Roku stated to the small group. They each got up and made their way out of the portrait hole. They made their way down the grand staircase and soon came upon the Great Hall. **(I had nothing, and wow was that terrible, even for me.)**

As they passed the large wooden doors, they saw that a few people had already made it down for breakfast. Most of the staff was already at the head table including, to the fours displeasure, Dumbledore. Most of the boys' friends were already at breakfast, except for Tracey. She took WAY to long to get ready. They saw their friends look in their direction and nod to them, letting them know they got Roku's' note.

The four sat down at Gryffindor and began putting food onto their plates. As Harry was fixing himself a breakfast, he couldn't help but think about the first time they met their friends.

 _Flashback_

 _"So what should we do next?" Harry asked Roku._

 _Roku thought about that for a few moments before he came up with an answer._

 _"We should send envoys to all those listed in our parents will. We will invite them here so that we can meet them all at once. We need meet the people whom our parents trusted with our safety." Roku explained to Harry._

 _So Harry and Roku conjured some sheets of parchment and a couple of quills. They started to write letters to the various recipients of their parents wills, inviting them and their families to Potter Manor tomorrow at noon. They also said that they were allowed to bring guests with them, to help them feel more comfortable._

 ** _The Nest Day._**

 _Roku and Harry were waiting for their guests to arrive. They were dressed in casual clothing. Harry wore brown combat boots, blue jeans and a white shirt, as well as a red hoodie. Roku wore black combat boots, black jeans and a blue shirt, as well as a black leather jacket that was unzipped._

 _"I still think we should have invited the Longbottoms," Roku said glumly from his position on the couch in the living room._

 _"I told you, Augusta Longbottom is still a believer of Dumbledore's achievements. I disappeared only three days ago. We do not know how many of his people he could have told to assist him in his search for me. At the moment, we cannot trust her to not inform Dumbles about our whereabouts. The people we are expecting today are more independent and think for themselves. We will contact the Longbottoms when we get to Hogwarts, when we have more people on our side to assist us in showing them just how evil Dumbledore is." Harry explained to Roku for the third time._

 _"Then why are we inviting Remus Lupin?" Roku asked incredulously._

 _"Because he was very close to my parents. I want to see if he will be more Loyal to us than he will to Dumbledore. If he isn't, then we can Obliviate him and contact him at another time." Harry said matter of factly._

 _Roku still grumbled though, while Harry chuckled in amusement._

 _There was a knocking sound at the fireplace. Someone was asking for entrance to Potter Manor. Harry, being the Lord of the manor, went over to the fireplace and waved his hand over the mantle. In the center of the white stone that the mantle was made of started forming words in black letters across its surface._

 _'Greengrass Estate' it read._

 _"Roku, the Greengrasses are about to come through. Be prepared for anything. And PLEASE try not to set anything on fire." Harry said as he waved his hands, allowing the floo connection between the two manors to open._

 _Harry stepped back, as a moment later a couple emerged from the emerald flames, followed soon after by two young girls. Following the girls was another couple who emerged from the fireplace, and they too were followed by a young girl._

 _Harry greeted them. "Welcome to Potter Manor my Lords and Lady's. I am Harry Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter and I am happy to welcome you into my home." Harry said with a bow, which was returned by their guests._

 _A sandy haired man stepped forward and addressed himself. "Head Potter, I am Lord Cygnus Greengrass, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Greengrass. This is my wife Lucy," he said while gesturing to the dirty blond haired women beside him. "And my two daughters, my youngest Astoria," a bubbly blond haired girl who looked to be about six years old. "And my oldest, Daphne," a blond haired girl with an icy persona and a cold glare. Harry could tell that it was mostly a mask though, but he could feel something in Daphne that, out of all the others in the room, he can only sense in Roku and himself._

 _Cygnus then waved his hand to the other couple. "Your invitation said we were allowed to bring guests, so I brought some good friends of mine. May I introduce to you, Lord Alexander Davis, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Davis." He indicated towards a black haired man with a goatee. "His wife, Eleanor Davis," A brunette haired woman with a kind face. "And their daughter, Tracey Davis." A brunette like her mother with a kind face as well as a serious attitude._

 _"It is nice to meet all of you, if you would all follow me to the living room, you can enjoy some refreshments while our other guests arrive." Harry said as he led them to the living room and over towards the couches, were he called for Raven to serve them refreshments._

 _A moment later, the fireplace made a knocking sound and again, Harry went to allow them access. This time it was coming from Bones Residence. And just like before, two family emerged from the fireplace. Harry greeted Amelia Bones and her niece Susan Bones, the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Bones. He then greeted the second family, the Abbotts. He bowed to Lord Anthony Abbot, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Abbott, Lisa Abbott, and their daughter Hannah Abbott. Harry lead them over to where the others were sitting before the Floo yet again made the knocking sound._

 _This time it was coming from 'Capsule Corp.'_

 _Harry opened the connection and out came three people._ **(Any guess as to whom)**

 _The first was a man that stood at about 5'5, had spiky black hair that resembled a mountain in shape. He had jet black eyes and was dressed in muggle business suit. He may have dressed like a muggle, but Harry could sense the magic within him, as well as a decent amount of Ki. That was surprising to Harry, but he decided to think on it later as he turned to the woman that accompanied him._

 _The woman was a blue haired woman that stood at about 5'6. She had sapphire blue eyes and wore blue jeans, and brown boots, as well as a white shirt with a red bandana around her neck. Harry could sense magic within her, but no Ki. He then turned his gaze to the boy that was attempting look at everything at once._

 _He had blue hair just like his mother, but it had a bit of grey mixed in. he had blue eyes as well and wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a short-sleeved yellow hoodie. He looked to be about seven years old. Harry could sense both magic and Ki from the boy. He would need to ask them about it._

 _The man introduced himself to Harry. "Hello heir Potter. I am Lord Vegeta Briefs, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Briefs. This is my wife Bulma," He gestured to the woman besides him. "And my son, Trunks." He waved to the boy._

 _"Welcome to Potter Manor Lord Briefs. If you would follow me, you and your family can enjoy some refreshment while we wait for our final guest to arrive." Harry said as he led the Briefs into the living room. Harry was in front with Bulma and Trunks following behind them with Vegeta bringing up the rear. Harry had suspicions that Vegeta and trunks were Saiyans, but he wasn't entirely sure. He would ask Roku to help him._

 _As soon as Vegeta entered the room, Roku immediately stood up and focused all his attention on him, with Vegeta doing the same._

 _'Well, I guess that answers my question.' Harry thought._

 _Harry looked at Roku and Vegeta and compared the two. He could se that Roku was slightly taller than Vegeta, but they both had spiky black hair and jet black eyes. They were both muscular and carried themselves quite well. Harry extended his senses towards the two and could sense that they had similar signatures, so to say. They were different, but they had an air of similarity to each other. Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Roku speaking._

 _"_ _Are you a Saiyan_ _?" Roku asks Vegeta. Roku sensed a lot of power coming from this man. Nowhere near his or Harry's level, but more than any one else in this room combined._

 _"_ _Yes I am, as is my son, you and Harry._ _" Vegeta said after a moment. "_ _D oes anyone here know of our heritage? I ask because, from what I've seen, some wizards and witches think us to be 'lesser' beings to them." __Vegeta said with a note of anger in his voice._

 _"_ _No. The only one who I think knows of our heritage, is the sandy haired man behind me. But they were named in my parent's will, so I don't think he will tell anybody about us. Let us keep it that way for the time being. " __Roku responds._

 _"_ _I agree. I look forward to knowing what this meeting is about. " __Vegeta said as he led his wife and son to an empty couch_

 _The other guests were wondering what had just transpired. From what they heard, the heir Son and that man were having a discussion in a language that they had never heard before. All of them were confused, except for Cygnus. He knew what language they were speaking, even if he could not understand it himself. He now knew that that man who called himself Vegeta, was indeed a Saiyan._

 _Vegeta, seeing the looks that the other guests were giving him, thought up a quick explanation. "The Heir Son was showing excellent manners by greeting me in my native tongue. Although I am a bit surprised that he took the time to learn my language."_

 _The other guests nodded their understanding. They also thought that it was very nice of Roku._

 _Just then there was yet another knocking sound coming from the fireplace. Harry went over to the fireplace and saw that this one was coming from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry opened the temporary connection and let them through. The man who emerged wore an extremely shabby set of wizards' robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray._

 _Harry could immediately tell that he was a werewolf. Harry wanted very badly to see if his healing powers could cure this man of his curse. But harry did not yet know the true extent of his powers just yet. He had to test to see if he could only heal injuries and not diseases. He did not want to inform the man about his powers incase he was unable to cure him. That would be the biggest kick to the gut you could possibly get. So, until he could test it further, he would have to try his best to not tell him about his healing abilities._

 _Harry addressed the man before him. "Welcome to Potter Manor, Remus Lupin. If you would follow me to the living room, we can get this meeting started." Harry then turned and led the way with a awed and gob smacked Remus following him. Harry sat down next to Roku while Remus took a seat in an armchair._

 _Roku started things off. "You are all probably wondering why we invited you here. Well the reason for that is, most of you were listed in our parents wills, and we wanted to both meet the people that our parents trusted with our safety, and to reveal to you some things that you should be made aware of."_

 _It was Cygnus that spoke first. "What exactly should we be made aware of?"_

 _This time it was Harry who answered. "The evil and twisted manipulations and damage that Albus Dumbledore has done," he said bitterly._

 _This time it was Alexander who spoke up. "What do you mean by 'damage'?"_

 _"Well….."_

 _For over the next 3 hours, the boys explained every manipulation they knew about to their guests. They told them about the true intentions behind Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' motto. By the time they were done everyone could not believe just how evil Dumbledore is. Amelia, being the head of the DMLE, wanted to go and arrest him right there and then, especially after finding out that he had a hand in her brothers death, and the truth behind Sirius's innocence, for he was her fiancé before he was sent to Azkaban. The boys reminded her that, to the wizarding public, Dumbledore was seen as a great idol. When asked what they should do, the boys said that they had a plan, but for it to work, they needed everyone here to form an alliance under the Potter and Son families. They could not start their plan until they turned eleven, when they could claim their lordships. Needles to say, everyone pledged their houses to be in alliance with theirs._

 _And so for the next three years, the newfound alliance made plans. The boys were delighted to learn that everyone in the alliance was not biased in the slightest. With that knowledge, they made plans for when they took their seats on the Wizengamet. Each house that was in their alliance was already leading an alliance of their own. Now with all those leading alliance houses under one alliance, they had over 75% majority control of the wizengamet. Their plans would become even easier when they claimed the founders lordships._

 _Over those three years they got to know the children of their aligned houses. They all became fast friends very quickly. Although, the boys often felt out numbered given that there were more girls than boys. It was during those three years that they found out that Daphne was an ice Elementalist. She got angry one day and suddenly sent out ice spikes from her hands, and they were directed at Roku. Luckily Roku was able to take out the spikes with a few fireballs. Harry revealed that he to was an Elementalist after the others got over their shock. From that day forth, Roku and Daphne would surprise each other with either a blast of heat, or an icy wind. When they fought, they got a bit more lethal._

 _End Flashback_

Harry was brought out of his reminiscing by Roku poking him in the side.

"You okay their Harry. You were starring into the void there, and I didn't think I could bring you back." Roku said teasingly.

Harry chuckled before responding. "I'm alright. I was just reminiscing a little but." Roku nodded before he went back to eating.

The four ate breakfast while talking about meaningless topics. Soon their bellies were full and the four got up from the Gryffindor table and exited the Great Hall. Multiple students soon followed them.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle of the head table eating his breakfast watching Harry Potter as he ate his own breakfast. He saw that Harry sat with two young ladies and Roku Son.

Roku Son. How could he have forgotten about him? He was only the son of Gohan and Videl Son. How could he have forgotten that the Sons were the long time friends of the Potter family?

Unlike Harry, Albus was not able to have any influence over the Son Heir. After his parents died of dragon pox **(Bare with me here)** , Albus had tried to get Roku away from his home, but by the time Dumbledore arrived, he was already gone. Dumbledore had no idea who took him or where he had been for the lat 10 years.

Now that he is here, Albus will try his best to have as much sway over both Harry and Roku as possible. If he could then he could achieve many things with the influence of the Potter and Son family's backing him. He would have to speak to the two of them, and soon. Tomorrow would be best, yes let them get a feel for the castle leaving them distracted by its magnificence, like many a student before. Then he would call them up to him using the phoenix that he had bound to himself. They would be so caught up with the magnificence of the phoenix and the invitation from the great Albus Dumbledore, that they would be more susceptible to his questions and Legililmency probes.

Dumbledore watched as Harry and Roku got up from the Gryffindor table and left the great hall. After they left he went back to his breakfast. While he was eating, he did not notice a handful of students leave the hall to follow the two boys.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

The four exited the great hall and waited near the doors. A few moments later, seven people walked out of the hall. They saw Harry and Roku and were about to ask questions before Roku put up his hand to stop them and indicated for them to follow him. Roku led everyone to an unused classroom near the great hall. After everyone was inside, he closed the door while superstitiously casting a strong locking charm and a very powerful notice-me-not charm on the door.

He then turned and looked at the group. Other than Harry and the girls, there was Daphne, Tracey, Hannah, Susan, the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom.

He addressed the group.

"You all may be wondering why I sent you a note asking for you to meet us. Well your questions will be answered, if you all grab onto my arm." Roku said as he extended his arm towards the group. The assembled students gave him a curious look. Roku rolled his eyes. "Just humor me."

The group shrugged and each grabbed a different part of his arm. A second later, eight students disappeared from Hogwarts, soon followed by three more.

 ** _-Deaths Intervention-_**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait, I got hit with writers block. Also I should say that college starts in like to weeks for me, so I may not be updating as much as I would like to. But I promise you that I will still be writing this story in my free time. Anyway please leave a REVIEW, as it helps with my writing.**


End file.
